A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries
by Gemini Leona
Summary: Kiki pergunta a Mú de Áries sobre sua verdadeira história.......Mú, então, resolve contar a sua história, antes de começar, Kiki chama os outros cavaleiros do zodíaco....
1. A Zona

**A verdadeira historia de Mú de Áries.....**

**-By Gemini Leona....-**

**Capítulo I: A zona...**

Um dia, no Santuário, Kiki andava pela casa de Áries, com uma expressão interrogativa estampada em seu rosto. Passando por ali, Mú parou diante de Kiki e perguntou:

**Mú: Kiki, que que cê tem? Comeu demais e tá com diarréia?**

**Kiki: Não é isso, mestre!**

**Mú: Então...**

**Kiki: É que sou seu discípulo há tanto tempo, mas o senhor nunca me contou nada sobre você...será que pode contar agora?**

**Mú: Primeiro, não sou tão velho assim pra ser chamado de "senhor". Segundo, claro que posso....**

**Kiki: Então peraí....**

**Kiki usou seu poder telecinético e trouxe: um gravador, câmera de vídeo e chamou todos os cavaleiros, incluindo os cavaleiros de prata...**

**Mú: Kiki, o que significa isso?! Eu pensei que fosse só pra você....**

**Kiki: Ah, qualé? Não teria a mesma graça sem o pessoal...**

**Mú: E pra quê esse material de vídeo?**

**Kiki: É pra vender a sua história, gravada em K7 e fita de vídeo...**

**Mú: ...**

**Kiki: Pensa bem , mestre! O senhor vai ganhar um bom dinheiro e não vai precisar penhorar sua armadura, pra pagar aquela sua dívida com aquele traficante lá da Colômbia.....**

**Mú: Do que é que cê tá falando, Kiki?! Eu? Endividado? E com um traficante?**

**Máscara da Morte: Bem que eu desconfiava de você, hein? Esse seu jeito de hippie...**

**Saga: Não é nada disso, MM's. É que ele compra drogas pra ficar na outra dimensão, sabe....**

**Saga pára por um instante e pensa........**

**Máscara da Morte: Porra, não me chama de MM's.....quer morrer é?**

**Saga: Ah, fica quieto MM's.. hehehehhahahahhahahhah....Putz...- retornando ao assunto- se eu soubesse disso antes, eu teria levado um bom dinheiro e não teria enchido o saco da Saori e dos chatos de bronze, por causa da armadura de ouro de Sagitário....**

**Máscara da Morte: Ah é....., seu esquisofrênico doido....- Máscara da Morte fica puto da vida porque Saga tinha voltado a chamá-lo de MM's -Olha que eu vou pisotear aquele marreco que você tem....**

**Saga: NÃO!!!!!O POMPOM NÃO!!!!!!!SE VOCÊ MACHUCAR O POMPOM VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER....**

**Máscara da Morte: ehehehehehhehe...olha o seu pompom aqui.- Máscara da Morte com o patinho de borracha na mão- ..e dê adeus a ele...mwahahhahahahhah.......**

**Máscara da Morte começa a pisar no patinho de borracha de Saga...**

**Saga: POMPOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Máscara da Morte: Morra, Pompom!!!!! Ondas do Inferno!!!!!!!**

**Máscara da Morte envia o pobre patinho para o mundo dos mortos.....Será que pompom irá conseguir sair do submundo? E Saga? O que ele fará? **

**Saga: MEU ÚNICO AMIGO NESSE MUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FOI LEVADO PRA LONGE DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!!! POMPOM!!!!!!!!!! – Saga faz um escândalo e começa a chorar; os outros cavaleiros olham pra trás- .**

**Kanon: Meu Deus.. a que ponto meu irmão chegou.... era melhor ele Ter enchido a cara de cachaça, virado um bebum do que se submeter a isso....- Kanon põe a mão no rosto, de tanta vergonha- Aê, galera...qualquer coisa...o Saga não é meu irmão...u.u**

**Saga: - ainda depressivo por causa do Pompom-...... Maldito. Máscara da Morte...MORRA, SEU IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Os cavaleiros de ouro de Câncer e Gêmeos começam uma batalha. Enquanto isso, os outros cavaleiros ainda comentavam sobre aquela revelação que Kiki tinha feito.....**

**Shiryu: Mú, você...quem diria...**

**Seiya: Porra, se o Mú tivesse falado antes, ele teria levado um material do bom......o Pó de Diamante do Hyoga.. hehe...ia sair mais barato do que aquelas drogas lá da América Latina....huahuahuahuahuaha**

**Hyoga: É mesmo....hehe..**

**Mú: Querem parar com isso?! E vocês dois aí atrás. Saga! Larga o pescoço do Máscara da Morte, que ele tá indo pro Seikishiki.....o cara tá morrendo , porra!!!**

**Saga: - ainda enforcando Máscara da Morte- É bom mesmo que ele vá pro Seikishiki...assim ele traz o meu amigo Pompom de volta....**

**Máscara da Morte: - desacordado, quase morto, mas consegue vociferar algo - ...aju...d..e..m..-..m..e....**

**Mú: PAREMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saga larga MM's .Este cai no chão, desacordado..**

**Mú: Porra, vocês estão mesmo a fim de escutar minha história ou não?!**

**Cavaleiros, menos Máscara da Morte: SIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mú: Bom, então deixem-me começar....Há muito tempo atrás....**

**Ikki: Ih.... lá vem o flashback**

**Mú: - irritado , mas nem tanto- Há muito tempo atrás.....**

**Shun: Isso você já disse, né...**

**Mú: -irritado- Com licença, mas será que eu posso continuar?**

**Aldebaran: Então não seja repetitivo...P**

**Mú: - irritadíssimo- PORRA, CHEGA E DEIXEM-ME CONTINUAR!!!!**

**Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O Mú gritou....buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa........**

**Afrodite: Ai que estresse....tá precisando relaxar, Mú, meu bofe...**

**Máscara da Morte: - recuperou a consciência- Como é, Afrodite? O Mú é o que?**

**Afrodite: é um bofe.. meu bem... **

**Máscara da Morte: isso comprova que você é gay mesmo.. u.u**

**Afrodite: eu não sou gay...... só deixei meu lado feminino aflorar mais que o lado masculino...**

**Máscara da Morte: sei....-.-'**

**Mú: PORRA, CARALHO , PUTA QUE PARIU!!!! DÁ PRA DEIXAR EU COMEÇAR ESSA MALDITA HISTÓRIA DA MINHA VIDA MISERÁVEL???!!**

**Cavaleiros: tá bom.....- assustados com aquela expressão de Pitbull raivoso que Mú tava fazendo-**

**Mú: aonde eu estava?**

**Seiya: aqui ué...você não saiu pra lugar nenhum...**

**Aioria: puta que pariu, seiya...cala a boca.....você é um estorvo mesmo....tem mais é que morrer....**

**Seiya: eu sou imortal.....hehehe**

**Kanon: -substituindo o irmão ,porque este ainda estava depressivo- MORRAAAAAAAAAA SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Mú: CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Seiya ,Aioria e Kanon se calaram....**

**Mú: ah.. lembrei.....**

**Continua no próximo episódio.....**


	2. Parte 2

**A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries**

**Capítulo II – O prólogo da história....**

**Mú: ah... lembrei.....**

**Mú começa a contar a sua história....**

**Mú: "_Há 20 anos atrás, na China, um soldado da Guarda Nacional Chinesa andava pela sua cidade natal. Andou, andou e andou...."_**

**Seiya interrompe a história....**

**Seiya: e ele andou muito?**

**Mú: é.. ele andou o suficiente pra comer sua mãe...ù.ú**

**Seiya: também não precisa ofender né...**

**Mú: então cala a maldita boca e me deixa continuar a droga da história.....**

**Seiya: ah tá bom...mas não se irrite....**

**Mú: PÁRA DE IMITAR O CHAVESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E FICA QUIETO, ENCOSTO MALDITO!!**

**Seiya: já tô quieto, já tô quieto......**

**Mú: onde é que eu tava mesmo? Ah... "_...Andou, andou e andou; até que, um dia, durante sua longa jornada, o soldado encontrou uma bela e linda simples camponesa de nobre coração, que vai todos os dias ao bosque recolher lenha." _**

**Alguém interrompe novamente. Desta vez, é Misty de Lagarto..**

**Misty: só um momento.. você falou pro bofe do seiya que não era pra ele ficar imitando Chaves.. mas você acabou de imitar o Chapolim...**

**Mú: no quê?**

**Misty: na parte do "simples camponesa de nobre coração, que vai todos os dias ao bosque recolher lenha", ué..**

**Mú: eu não imitei o chapolim.....é a pura verdade..u.u**

**Misty: e como é que você sabe disso?**

**Mú: putz... eu tive uma mãe e ela me contou, oras..**

**Misty: ah ...... tá explicado.....**

**Shun: até o Mú teve mãe e eu não tive......buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikki: puta que pariu, shun...pára de me chamar......**

**Shun: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.............. gritou comigo......buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa............**

**Alguém, não se sabe quem, jogou um sapato no Shun....**

**Shun: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..................**

**Mú: ai meu caralho....agora disparou o chorômetro do Shun......**

**Shun: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....**

**Shaka: Sei san sara!!!!!!!!! O Tesouro do céu!!!!!!!!!!!....- shaka usa seu golpe em shun e este fica sem os 5 sentidos-...**

**Mú: valeu, shaka....**

**Shaka: de nada, disponha.....**

**Mú: continuando...."_...Os olhares dos dois jovens se cruzaram. Ele olhou pra ela, ela pra ele.... rolou um clima entre os dois.... Ali perto de onde eles tavam, havia um tronco de uma árvore.... e lá ,os dois se sentaram... conversaram, etc..... Depois disso, o clima esquentou entre os dois jovens... começou a passação de mão, um no outro...."_**

**Máscara da Morte interrompe...**

**Máscara da Morte: ô louco meu...qué éssu....**

**Saga joga a flor de lótus de Shaka, em Máscara da Morte. MM's desmaia...**

**Saga: pode continuar, mú...**

**Mú: obrigada.. mas antes... alguém mais vai me interromper?**

**Cavaleiros, menos MM's: NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mú: ah, obrigado.....voltando...... "...._ Era uma coisa de louco..... era a mão naquilo, aquilo na mão. Um verdadeiro tchaca-tchaca-na-buchaca. A cobra fumou aquele dia.... Literalmente, foi um 'Venha, Cobra!!!' _"**

**Shina interrompe...**

**Shina: isso foi uma indireta?**

**Mú: não....**

**Shina: tem certeza?**

**Mú: claro....eu sei que você não precisa de uma cobra...porque já tem a do Seiya..hehe**

**Shina: - joga um vaso de flor na cara de Mú-**

**Mú: -atingido- .....X.x'**

**Shina: hmph...**

**Shiryu: - foi acordar mú , jogando um balde de água-**

**Mú: -acorda- .....PORRA SHIRYU!!!!! VAI JOGAR ÁGUA NA PUTA QUE TE PARIU!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shiryu: desculpa, só queria ajudar....**

**Mú: ....**

**Continua......**


	3. Parte 3

**A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries**

**Capítulo III – Continuando a história-**

**Depois daquela zorra toda, Mú resolve continuar sua história ,de qualquer maneira.....**

**Mú: Bom.... vejamos....eu parei na parte em que meus pais fizeram aquilo, né....**

**Cavaleiros, menos MM's pois este ainda estava desmaiado: FOI!!!!!**

**Mú: continuando......."_Depois do que aconteceu, o jovem soldado não quis mais saber da moça." _**

**Alguém interrompe novamente. Dessa vez, é Shiryu...**

**Shiryu: que coisa horrível.....se ele tivesse amizade dentro dele..talvez a jovem moça.....**

**Shura: ah shiryu..cala a droga da boca...você só sabe falar sobre amizade isso, amizade aquilo..... no fim..a pobrezinha da shunrey tá lá, toda querendo ser sua e você tá aqui, ouvindo essa baboseira...ops...**

**Mú: BABOSEIRA!?**

**Shura: ih..foi mal..hehe..**

**Mú: CARALHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DÁ PRA VOCÊS ME DEIXAREM TERMINAR ESSA PORRA DESSA HISTÓRIA?**

**Shura: ih..tá **

**Mú: deixe-me ver..... ah, sim...."_A simples camponesa de nobre coração, que vai todos os dias ao bosque recolher lenha, ficou grávida..._"**

**Hyoga: nossa... essa história se repete em qualquer lugar do mundo...huahuahauhau......**

**Mú joga o escudo de Athena na cabeça de hyoga.....**

**Mú: continuando...."_ Nove meses depois, a criança nasceu..._"**

**Cavaleiros: ah..... que bonitininho....**

**Mú: "_A jovem procurou o soldado, e até o encontrou, mas ele se recusava a assumir a paternidade. Sem saída, a moça foi ao Programa do Ratinho, pedir um teste de DNA..._"**

**Dohko: huahuahuahuahua.....no fim....todo relacionamento que acaba em gravidez, vai pro Programa do Ratinho....**

**Aioria: PORRADA....PORRADA....PORRADA.....- imitando a platéia do programa-**

**Aioros: OK, RATINHO......AGORA APRESENTANDO NO PROGRAMA MAIS UM RESULTADO DE TESTE DE DNA....XD..**

**Shura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......que que você tá fazendo vivo, aioros?**

**Aioros: eu não tô vivo...só vim aqui por educação..ù.u**

**Mú: dando continuidade...."_ O teste deu positivo e a jovem pediu pensão e total apoio sentimental e moral para a criança. O soldado, não querendo fazer o que lhe fora pedido, pois este não tinha sequer um tostão furado, cometeu Haraquiri. Sem opção, a simples camponesa de nobre coração, que vai todos os dias ao bosque recolher lenha, foi para a cidade ganhar a vida. Não conseguiu emprego e seu filho ainda ficara doente....._"**

**Afrodite: ai meu Zeus.....que triste....**

**Kamus: eu sei que é uma história triste....**

**Afrodite: mas não é por isso que eu tô chorando, meu bofe......**

**Kamus: NÃO ME CHAMA DE BOFE!! Então por que você tá chorando?**

**Afrodite: é que o Misty pisou na minha mão e minha unha ,que paguei uma nota preta pra manicure fazer, quebrou.....AI MEU ZEUS!!! QUE DESGRAÇA!!! –Afrodite cai em prantos-...... Ai...tô precisando de um ombro amigo pra desabafar minhas mágoas...- olha pro Kanon-**

**Kanon: ih, sai fora.......eu sou espada...u.u**

**Afrodite: e daí, querido? Já ouviu falar de espada de dois gumes?....-passa a mão na perna de Kanon-**

**Kanon: PUTA QUE PARIU, SUA BICHA.....VAI BULINAR OUTRO!!!!!!!O SHUN TÁ A FIM ...VAI LÁ....- Kanon troca de lugar com Shun-**

**Afrodite começa a bulinar Shun.....**

**Shun: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa........................................... Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tão me estuprando..buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa............**

**Shaka: peraí.. eu tinha tirado os seus sentidos**

**Shun: athena devolveu meus sentidos...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.........................**

**Afrodite: ai, cruz credo... por isso que não gosto de passar a mão em crianças...elas são escandalosas....ai meu Zeus...**

**Misty: Frô....deixa essa pequena biba aí e vem pra cá.. -aponta o lugar que tinha ficado vago- se ele não quer....eu quero.....- dá uma piscadinha-**

**Kanon: putz...eu sabia....esses dois são viados mesmo....**

**Afrodite: ai, peraí que eu já tô indo, amor...... – no caminho indo pro lado de Misty, Máscara da morte tava caído no chão, ainda inconsciente. Então, Afrodite pegou o MM's e foi pro lado de Misty-**

**Misty: hmmmm..você trouxe um bofe pra nós, fofa?**

**Afrodite: com certeza....**

**As duas bichas começam a se beijar.....e depois, começam a bulinar o MM's.....**

**Shaka: olha isso... que pouca vergonha...que Buda se apiede deles...delas.....ah..sei lá....e que Buda tenha piedade do pobre MM's.....**

**Saga: que se dane....tem mais é que sofrer....tadinho do meu Pompom....-ainda depressivo-**

**Kanon: calma, saga..... depois eu compro outro pato de borracha pra você....**

**Saga: NÃO QUERO OUTRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!EU QUERO O POMPOM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kanon: ai meu Poseidon....u.u**

**Saga: SE VOCÊ VIER COM OUTRO PATINHO DE BRINQUEDO, EU TE PRENDO NO CABO SUNION DE NOVO....EU QUERO O POMPOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kanon: calma, até 10....calma...**

**Mú já estava mais do que raivoso......**

**Mú: POSSO CONTINUAR!!??**

**Cavaleiros, menos MM's: PODE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mú: peraí......-mú vai até hyoga e shun-.... dá pra vocês dois aí pararem com essa agarração?**

**Hyoga: eu só tava confortando o shun...nada mais....**

**Mú: uhumm...sei...**

**Shun: - ainda chorando-................buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.......o hyoga é o único que me entende...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Hyoga: viu **

**Mú: dá pra parar com essa viadagem? Já basta aqueles dois lá trás..- aponta pra Afrodite e Misty, que estavam se agarrando a torto e a direito -.**

**Hyoga e Shun: tá bem.....**

**Mú: e shun.... toma esse lenço aqui..... e aproveita e engole essa choradeira...u.u**

**Shun: brigada....**

**Mú: Bom...aonde eu parei mesmo?**

**Continua............**


	4. Parte 4

A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries 

**Capítulo IV – será que agora vai?-**

**Depois de todas aquelas interrupções, Mú vai tentar dar continuidade à sua história....**

**Mú: Bem, continuando...."_ A moça, desesperada, pára, senta em um banco de praça e começa a chorar. Uma bela senhora, que passava por ali...."..._**

Mú é interrompido novamente.....Desta vez é Aioria de Leão que o interrompe...

**Aioria: é que você sabe que essa senhora ,de que você falou, era bonita, se você era só um bebê?**

**Mú: Porque ela era a sua mãe!!!**

**Aioria: Ei, não mete minha santa mãezinha nisso não, tá..**

**Jabu: - com sotaque de nordestino- Qué deixá o homi continuá, Áio e Óio?**

**Shun: - que já tinha terminado com a choradeira- Áio e Óio?!**

**Hyoga: acho que ele quis dizer Alho e Óleo.**

**Aioria: QUEREM PARAR DE SACANEAR COM MEU NOME, PORRA?! SUAS BICHAS ENRUSTIDAS..MEU NOME É AIORIA!!!!!!!!A-I-O-R-I-A ...**

**Shun: me chamou de bicha...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..e ainda gritou comigo...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**Hyoga: ai minha athena....-hyoga pára um pouco, pensa e depois diz- PORRA...EU NÃO SOU BICHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**

**Aioria: é mesmo? E aquele episódio em que o shun ficava te "esquentando", hein?**

**Hyoga: a-aquilo foi erro de script..ù.u**

**Aioria: uhumm...tô sabendo..-irônico-**

**Shun: - enxugando a choradeira- eu não sou bicha não....eu sou bissexual, tá...**

**Aioros: o outro ainda assume..esse daí não tem vergonha de assumir o que é..hehe..**

**June: shun!!!!!!!!!! Você....buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.......-june sai correndo , se desmanchando em prantos-**

**Marin: - com espírito revolucionário- vamos mostrar pra esses cavaleiros, que nós, amazonas, somos melhores que eles...!!!!!!!!!**

**Todas as amazonas presentes: É ISSO AÍ!!!!!!!!!**

**Marin: AS AMAZONAS UNIDAS JAMAIS SERÃO VENCIDAS!!!!**

**Kanon: AÊ, PORRA....PAREM COM ESSA REVOLUÇÃO COMUNISTA SENÃO VOU MANDAR TODAS VOCÊS PRA DAR UMA VOLTINHA NO TRIÂNGULO DE OURO!!!!!!!**

**Marin: atacarrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Todas as amazonas: -caíram na porrada com Kanon-**

**Mú: ..V –gota-**

**Enquanto a pancadaria comia solta lá trás, os outros cavaleiros faziam comentários sobre aquela zona total...**

**Shaka: olha a baixaria....-sempre meditante-**

**Kamus: deixa que tá ficando bom...uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu......vai lá shina.... mostra a cobra pro kanon....ah, não...marin...cuidado...Nãooooooooooo...desvia june, desvia....**

**Shura: tá ficando bom mesmo, hehe –olhando a bunda da June-**

**Afrodite: -cai uma amazona em cima dele- AI MEU ZEUS!!!!!!!!!!TIRA ESSA COISA DAQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Misty: -também cai uma amazona em cima dele- AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIRA ESSA MOCRÉIA DAQUI!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHH....**

**Máscara da Morte: -já tava acordando -....opa...tá chuvendo mulé....uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.....- se dá conta que tá sem roupa e armadura, e que misty e afrodite tavam prontos pra fazer um...bom vocês sabem..- CARALHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.........QUE PORRA É ESSA???!!!! ALGUÉM ME AJUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!ESSAS BICHAS TÃO ME ESTUPRANDO AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Afrodite: Misty....olha o tamanho do MM's junior.. vai ser uma delícia **

**Misty: com certeza, fofa...**

**Máscara da Morte: SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!MEU VIZINHO QUERIDO E ADORADOOO!!!!!!!!ME AJUDA AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!EU PROMETO QUE VOU BUSCAR PESSOALMENTE O POMPOM SE VOCÊ ME AJUDAR...**

**Saga: -olha pra MM's- vai mesmo?**

**Máscara da Morte: PROMETO!!!!!!!!!!! JURO PELA MINHA MÃE QUE EU MATEI....**

**Saga: mesmo mesmo?**

**Máscara da Morte: SIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: tá bom....- se levanta e vai na direção das bibas- será que vocês podem deixar esse macumbeiro fedido em paz?**

**Afrodite: só se você substituir ele...dizem que você é bom de cama..**

**Saga: quer morrer, afrodite?**

**Afrodite: só se for de prazer..**

**Saga: -pega MM's, a armadura dele e as roupas dele- afrodite, depois vamos Ter uma conversinha...**

**Afrodite: só se for naquela sua banheira enoooooooooooorme e nós dois lá dentro, juntinhos..**

**Saga: - dá um soco na cara de afrodite- pof**

**Afrodite: -arremessado longe-**

**Misty: ai, que estresse....até parece que você não gosta de fazer sexo, saguinha...**

**Saga: -dá um soco em misty, este voa longe e aterrissa ao lado de afrodite- .....eu gosto de fazer sexo sim, mas com mulheres ..P**

**Shaka: olha a baixariaaaaaaaaaaa....- ainda meditante-**

**Kamus: porra shaka, só porque você é virgem , não significa que os outros...**

**Shaka: EU NÃO SOU VIRGEM!!!!!!!!!!EU SOU SHAKA DE VIRGEM!!!!!!!!**

**Kamus: ué....e você perdeu sua virgindade quando?**

**Shaka: bem, isso foi ano passado.....quando eu....**

**Mú: a história é minha, shaka..se você quiser contar sua história, espere sua vez..**

**Shaka: tá bem....mas eu não sou virgem...**

**Argol: tá bom, virgem..XD**

**Shiryu: CARACA!!!!!!!!!!!!QUEM TE RESSUCITOU, ARGOL!!??**

**Argol: foi Athena..hehe... ela resolveu me dar uma segunda chance. Mas pode ficar despreocupado...não precisa ficar se cegando não, tá...P**

**Ikki: ih, argol acho difícil....porque ficar se cegando é o esporte favorito do shiryu..**

**Seiya: PERAÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DA SAORI TE DAR ALGUMA COISA, ARGOL??!! A SAORI SÓ DÁ PRA MIM!!!!!!!!!!- seiya levanta-se enraivecido-**

**Dohko: alguém seinta o seiya, porque ele tá atrapalhando a minha visão....**

**Ikki: essa porra tá ficando mais do que zoneada....**

**Shura: só falta alguém dançar a Macarena....**

**Afrodite e Misty: DEIXA QUE ISSO A GENTE FAZ.. -começam a dançar a macarena-**

**Kanon: -com um monte de mulher atacando-o - ...olha o ataque de bichitsu aí, gente...opa....-pega uma amazona- hehe..oi, gatinha...**

**Amazona: ai, me larga seu tarado.. slap -deu um tapa na cara de kanon-**

**Mú: DÁ PRA PARAR COM ESSA PORRA, CARALHO!!!!!!!!!! EU QUERO CONTINUAR!!!!!!!**

**Hyoga: então anda logo, que senão eu vou perder o único vôo pra Sibéria.....minha mãezinha tá me esperando, sabe...**

**Mú: PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FIQUEM QUIETOS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Continua.....**


	5. Parte 5

A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries 

**Capítulo V –não foi da outra vez....mas será que agora....-**

**Mais do que irritado, Mú impõe para todos que estão ali presentes calassem suas bocas e parassem com as lutas...**

**Mú: PORRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!CHEGA DESSA MERDA!!!!!!!!!!! OU GERAL FICA CALADO OU SAI TODO MUNDO DAQUI!!!!!!!!!**

**Cavaleiros: tá bem.....**

**Mú: continuando......"_ Uma bela senhora que ali passava, viu aquela cena triste. Com seu bom coração, a bela senhora aproximou-se da simples camponesa de nobre coração, que vai todos os dias ao bosque recolher lenha, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Muito preocupada, a bela senhora perguntou-lhe o que havia acontecido pra que uma jovem tão bela estivesse chorando daquele jeito. A moça, chorando muito, explicou sua triste história e ainda dissera que seu filho estava muito doente e que ela, a simples camponesa de nobre coração, que vai todos os dias ao bosque recolher lenha, não tinha nada, nenhum tostão sequer pra comprar os remédios para seu filho. A bela dama disse a jovenzinha que ela podia ficar despreocupada.....pois ela, a bela senhora, iria comprar os remédios do menino..mas em troca.... a camponesa teria que ir trabalhar no "estabelecimento" que ela possuía. A camponesa perguntou que estabelecimento era esse e a senhora disse-lhe que era uma casa noturna, aonde homens iam pra poder se divertir com mulheres. A camponesa assustou-se com o que aquela senhora, que à primeira vista pareceu-lhe tão refinada e tão cheio de pudores, disse. A bela senhora disse-lhe que as aparências enganam. A jovem concordou em ir trabalhar na casa noturna, pois nenhuma opção lhe restara. No fim, acabou que a jovem tornou-se prostituta. A bela senhora concordou que a jovem camponesa levasse seu menino pra ir morar lá, já que ela, a bela senhora, havia se afeiçoado ao garoto...." _**

**Mais uma vez, alguém interrompe Mú. Desta vez é Miro de Escorpião...**

**Miro: Ih, pessoal... a mãe do Mú era uma puta!**

**Máscara da Morte: - já vestido e com sua armadura- É por isso que o nome dele é Mú..hehe.. a mãe **

**dele era uma vaca..XD..**

**Mú: - joga uma pilastra da casa de Áries na cabeça de MM's-**

**Máscara da Morte: - desmaiado- x.x'**

**Kanon: vai ver que a gente comeu a mãe dele sem saber..huahuahuahuahua..**

**Saga: na verdade, essa história tá parecendo novela mexicana...**

**Afrodite: Ai, eu adoro novela mexicana!!!Mú, meu bofe querido, anda logo com essa história que daqui a 30 minutos vai começar a "Maria do Bairro".**

**Aldebaran: ai, meu deus...tinha que ser...**

**Misty: ai, aldebizinho.... acho que a mãe do Mú não era uma vaca não, sabia...**

**Aldebaran: NÃO ME CHAME DE ALDEBIZINHO!!!!!!!! Mas por que você acha que a mãe do Mú não era uma vaca?**

**Misty: porque a vaca é a sua mamãe..**

**Aldebaran: -joga misty pra fora da casa de Áries-**

**Mú: PUTA QUE PARIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JÁ BASTA!!!!!!!!!VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O QUE É BASTA?!**

**Kiki: é a esposa do basto?**

**Mú: "até tu, brutus, meu filho..."**

**Kiki: ei, mestre mú...meu nome não é brutus..meu nome é kiki..**

**Mú: ...**

**Cavaleiros: hahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahhahaha**

**Miro: o mú tá caducando mesmo..hehe..tá esquecendo os nomes das pessoas..huahuahuahuahuahua**

**Mú: CALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EU QUERO CONTINUAR ESSA BOSTA DESSA HISTÓRIA DA MINHA **

**VIDA INÚTIL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cavaleiros: OO'... tá **

**Mú: ALGUÉM MAIS VAI INTERROMPER?!**

**Marin: não adianta perguntar isso, mú....alguém sempre vai te interromper...P**

**Mú: CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Todos se calaram.....**

**Mú: melhor assim...deixe-me ver...aonde eu estava..ah...sim.." _Os anos se passaram e eu cresci naquele meio. Quando completei 15 anos, minha mãe morreu...." _**

**Máscara da morte: - já se recuperando da porrada que levou- e como sua mãe morreu, Mú?**

**Mú: minha mamãezinha pegou doença venérea..u.u....daí..ela morreu, porque ela se recusava a se tratar..**

**Máscara da Morte: huahuahauhauhauhauhauahuahuahuahauhua.....**

**Mú: continuando......" _Aquela bela senhora de antes colocou-me trabalhando no lugar de minha mãe. No início, eu só satisfazia os desejos da cafetina.......depois, foi os desejos das meninas que lá trabalhavam. E elas adoravam, pois nunca ouvi reclamações delas... Mas depois, eu fui obrigado ª..bem..vocês sabem....- enrubescido- eu...era ....obrigado.. fazer..sexo com...homens...u.u"_**

**Cavaleiros: O.O"......**

**Afrodite: ai..eu sabia...o mú faz parte mesmo do meu time..**

**Mú: nem morto..u.u.. eu era obrigado a fazer o que eu não queria pra poder Ter um lugar aonde ficar.**

**Afrodite: sei...bofe..sei...-dá uma piscadinha pra mú-**

**Mú: continuando – ignorando os olhares maliciosos de afrodite- ...."_ Um dia, durante uma manhã, enquanto eu estava ajudando a limpar o estabelecimento, uma linda garota adentrou o salão. Fiquei abismado com aquela beleza toda. Uma das garotas, que estava ajudando também na limpeza, disse-me que aquela menina era a única filha da dona do estabelecimento. Perguntei se aquela garota também era...uma prostituta. A jovem da limpeza me disse que aquela menina não era uma "das nossas" não....Sendo única filha da cafetina, aquela jovem era muito bem educada e não queria se misturar com aquela gentalha. De fato, eu estava apaixonado por aquela menina....ela tinha lindos olhos verdes e longos cabelos dourados..sua pele era alva e pura...." _**

**Continua....**

**Top of Form 3**


	6. Parte 6

A Verdadeira história de Mú de Áries... Capítulo VI – continuando a história...AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! – 

**Mú: "_.... De fato, eu estava apaixonado por aquela menina....ela tinha lindos olhos verdes e longos cabelos dourados.. sua pele era alva e pura.... Fiquei pensando naquela jovem durante o dia todo... as garotas do estabelecimento ficaram fazendo 'conversinhas' ao meu respeito naquele dia......de noite, mal consegui trabalhar..... e pedi à cafetina que me desse aquele dia de trabalho como dia de folga....ela concedeu-me.....fui para meu quarto e deitei em minha cama....fiquei olhando pro teto...somente a pensar naquela jovem dama....tão linda..e tão refinada.... ' às vezes, as mais belas maçãs vêm junto com as podres no mesmo pacote..' pensei....' como aquela menina..poderia ser a filha de uma mulher vulgar e que já tinha dado pra meio mundo....e quem sabe..qual seria o pai daquela moça...'..nisso, acabei adormecendo......... simplesmente acordei com um leve tocar em minha testa.....era aquele anjo de candura ..... a menina.. a moça por quem me apaixonara deveras... de súbito, levei um baita susto.... ouvi a voz doce da jovem dizendo-me: ' Por que o susto? Sou tão feia assim pra você se assustar?'...ela sorriu..fiquei sem jeito..mas respondi: ' ah!...n-não é isso não..que isso... você é muito linda e até parece um anjo....' ela continuou sorrindo.... e fiquei muito mais sem jeito...até fiquei enrubescido com aquele sorriso..... ' er.... eu disse algo engraçado, senhorita?' ela disse: ' Não...e você acha que sou um anjo de candura? Hihi.. obrigada... qual o seu nome, se não for-lhe incômodo dizer-me...' .....' Meu nome, er.., é Mú..' ......' interessante e bem diferente seu nome, sabia.. ', disse-me aquela bela moça..... ' er... e qual seu nome? Ah! Você pode dizer se quiser..num tô te obrigando a nada..!!! ' falei-lhe meio assustado... ' Bem, meu nome é Yuna.. sou filha de Helen, a sua patroa.. '..."_**

**Alguém interrompe mais uma vez. Dessa vez, é Hyoga...**

**Hyoga: Essa Yuna é a do Final Fantasy X?**

**Mú: Não, porra!!!!!!!!!! Deixa eu terminar..TT**

**Shina: chora não, Mú...um dia você termina sua história..XD**

**Mú: nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....... eu vou chorar..... - fazendo cara de choro-.. justo quando eu tava indo no embalo , alguém me interrompe...eu num vou continuar mais essa merda de história...- sai andando-**

**Cavaleiros: NÃO!!!!!! PERAÍ!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Mú: nhão...vocês estão sendo cruéis comigo..também vou ser cruel com vocês... – continua caminhando-**

**Jabu: alguém segura o homi!!!!!!! Ele vai Ter que acabar a história.... oxi...senão vou dar vatapá e caruru cheio de pimenta pra todo mundo aqui...ù.ú...**

**Seiya: Porra...tudo menos isso!!!!!!!!!!! Geral sabe que quando o Jabu vai cozinhar comida baiana, neguinho tem noite de rei....**

**Shun: noite de rei?**

**Seiya: é... do trono pra cama, da cama pro trono..**

**Shun: - gota- ..'**

**Jabu: oxi...tô falando sério...... vô obrigar todo mundo a comer meu rango apimentado...**

**Kamus: NÃO!!!!!! COMIDA APIMENTADA, NÃO!!!**

**Aioros: eita..o Kamus vai Ter um ataque aqui....**

**Aldebaran: ei, pessoal.. cadê o Mú?! – foi o único que viu que Mú já não estava mais ali-**

**Saga: eu quero saber do meu Pompom... MÁSCARA DA MORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA BUSCAR O POMPOM NO SEIKISHIKI.... CUMPRA SUA PALAVRA DE CAVALEIRO!!!!!!!!**

**MM'S: eu? Palavra de cavaleiro? Desde quando eu tenho uma? Sabia disso não....**

**Saga: O QUÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! snif vou chorar...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Kanon: - dá um socaço em saga- PORRA...SEJA HOMEM!!!!!!!!!!! DESDE QUE VOCÊ COMPROU AQUELE MARRECO DE PLÁSTICO,VOCÊ AGE DESSA MANEIRA....**

**Saga: - revida o soco- CARALHO!!!!!!! QUER MORRER?! VOU TE PRENDER NO CABO SUNION OUTRA VEZ, INFELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kanon: TT... odeio ser o irmão mais novo...sempre levo a pior... e esse viado enrustido do meu irmão – aponta pro saga- desconta tudo em cima de mim...**

**Saga: - dá outra porrada em kanon- PÁRA DE FALAR MAL DE MIM, SUA ANTA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kanon: ANTA É VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!!! – dá um tapa na cabeça de saga- E É VIADO MERMO... FICA POR AÍ, CHORANDO POR CAUSA DE UM PATO DE BORRACHA...**

**Saga: NUM FALA ASSIM DO POMPOM!!!!!!!!!! –dá um chute no......na parte sensível do kanon..bem..vocês sabem....o ponto fraco de todo homem..-**

**Kanon: - com as mãos no saco, caído no chão e xingando pra cacete...- PORRA!!!!!!!! CARALHO!!!!!!! PUTA QUE PARIU!!!!!!!!!!!!! VAI CHUTAR OUTRO, MERDA!!!!!!!! Aiaiaiaiaiai....meu saquinho....tá doendoooo... TT**

**MM's: uahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahah**

**Saga: - dá um chute em MM's, no ponto fraco de todo homem-**

**MM's: TT.....- caído no chão e gemendo de dor-....aiaiaiaiaiiaiaiaiaiai**

**Saga: CUMPRA SUA PALAVRA DE CAVALEIRO, IMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!!!!!TÁ MEU OUVINDO, MÁSCARA DA MORTE!!!!!!!!!!**

**MM's: - desmaiou de dor- x.x'**

**Aioria: er....se não for muito incômodo pra vocês aí..mas.. SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS AJUDAREM A TRAZER O MÚ DE VOLTA PRA CÁ, PRA ELE ACABAR DE CONTAR A HISTÓRIA DELE?!**

**Saga: NÃO GRITE COMIGO, TÉCNICO ELETRICISTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU NÃO SOU SURDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aioria: COMO É QUE É?!**

**Saga: TÁ SURDO,PORRA?!**

**Aioria: mas hein?**

**Saga: -gotona- ..V**

**Shaka: ei....parem com isso, vocês aí... temos que ir atrás do Mú....alguém sabe pra onde ele foi?**

**Shiryu: será que ele foi buscar mais drogas com o tal traficante?**

**Shura: - dá um tapão na cabeça de shiryu- deixa de ser jegue, shiryu....**

**Shiryu: TT**

**Seiya: vamos atrás do Mú!!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: pela primeira vez ,o seiya teve uma idéia inteligente na vida dele....ele está aprendendo a usar o cérebro...**

**Seiya: hein?**

**Saga: eu disse que você tá aprendendo a usar o cérebro...**

**Seiya: o quê? Não é possível...**

**Saga: TÁ SURDO, PORRA?!**

**Seiya: cuma?**

**Saga: -tapaço no quengo do seiya- DEIXA DE SER PALHAÇO!!!!!!!!!**

**Seiya: TT**

**Shina: isso é impossível... é como tentar matá-lo, sabe...**

**Dohko: aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.............. o seiya não chegou atrasado na distribuição de cérebros...hehe..**

**Shion: - tá falando pela primeira vez- é isso aê....mó staile...**

**Dohko: dá um toddy pra ele..XD**

**Misty: nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..............uma barataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tá no meu cabelo!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Afrodite: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aldebaran: eu não tinha chutado o misty pra fora daqui? – pensa-**

**Shina: - croque nas duas bichas- parem com isso!! Uma barata não é motivo pra vocês dois ficarem dessa maneira..**

**Misty: é porque a barata não tá no seu cabelo, sua mocréia..P**

**Shina: MOCRÉIA?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Afrodite: é isso mesmo...você é uma mocréia...nós é que somos os bofes da parada..somos as lindas e maravilhosas do pedaço..**

**Shina: - cai na porrada com as bichas-**

**Seiya: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.............**

**Aioria e Aioros: SHINA É BARRAQUEIRA!! Ô Ô Ô Ô Ô .. SHINA É BARRAQUEIRA!!!!**

**Shaka: meu Buda..dai-me paciência...**

**Ikki: como é, shaka? Sua bunda tem o quê?**

**Shaka: PORRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! MINHA BUNDA NÃO TEM NADA!!!!!!!!EU FALEI BUDA, CARALHO!!!!!!!!!**

**Cavaleiros: - OO coletivo-**

**Shaka: QUE FOI, PORRA?!**

**Argol: Shaka, até você fala palavrão?..isso é que é novidade pra geral aqui.. O.O**

**Shaka: É QUE VOCÊS ME TIRAM DO SÉRIO!!!!!!!!!!!!COM TODA A RAZÃO O MÚ SAIU ANDANDO.....DOU TOTAL APOIO PRA ELE..Ù.Ú**

**Seiya: não mude de assunto, shaka......desde quando você fala palavrão?**

**Shaka: isso não é da sua conta, seu infeliz...**

**Shun: conta pra gente, shaka..**

**Shaka: eu já falei que não...**

**Hyoga: conta!!!!!!! conta !!!!!!!!!conta!!!!**

**Shaka: NÃO!!!!!!!!**

**Shiryu: conta vai...**

**Shaka: CARALHO!!!!!!!!! VOCÊS ESTÃO SURDOS?! COMERAM MERDA?! OU O QUÊ?!**

**Saga: eita.....isso é mal de cavaleiro de bronze....ser surdo...**

**Aldebaran: pessoal....vamos atrás do Mú...a essa hora, ele já deve estar em Jamiel....**

**Kanon: - ainda se recuperando da dor do chute- boa.....i...d..é..ia..**

**MM's: -desmaiado ainda-**

**Dante: meu Zeus... se a gente for agora....alguém carrega o Máscara da Morte..ou a gente vai deixar ele aqui, caído?**

**Afrodite: ai.... deixa que eu carrego o bofe..**

**Misty: eu te ajudo....**

**MM's: -levantou subitamente- opa...já tô bom...já tô bom....**

**Afrodite e Misty: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..que peninha...**

**Saga: - de sacanagem, chuta de novo o saco de MM's-**

**MM's: por que fez isso?! TT**

**Saga: pra você não perder o costume..**

**MM's: aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...........- com as mãos no saco e caído no chão-**

**Saga: ô bibas do santuárioooooooooooo................. tenho um presente pra vocês...- sorriso sarcástico-**

**Afrodite e Misty: E O QUE É?**

**Saga: um Máscara da Morte só pra vocês...-aponta pro infeliz do MM's-**

**MM's: SAGA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!VOCÊ ME PAGA!!!!!!!!!- sendo atacado pelas bibas-**

**Saga: - rolando no chão de tanto rir- **

**Aldebaran: pessoal..vamos procurar o Mú?...tô falando isso pela milésima vez....**

**Cavaleiros, inclusive MM's: VAMOSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Todos saem em busca de Mú..será que eles vão conseguir achá-lo?**

**Continua.....**


	7. Parte 7

A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries 

**Capítulo VII – Vamos pedir permissão à Athena pra procurar o Mú?-**

**Bom, depois que Mú desapareceu de sua respectiva casa, sem terminar sua história, os cavaleiros resolveram ir atrás do infeliz cavaleiro de Áries. Mas, havia um pequeno empecilho.....**

**Kiki: ei, vocês vão procurar pelo meu mestre não é....**

**Cavaleiros: SIM!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kiki: mas...vocês não estão esquecendo de nada não?**

**Aioria: não que eu saiba...**

**Kiki: a senhorita Saori...**

**Seiya: IHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. Esqueci da dela....vamos Ter que pedir permissão pra ela, gente.....**

**Shaka: minha nossa... vai ser o cão chupando manga.... **

**Aioros: por que, Shaka?**

**Shaka: quando a gente veio ouvir a história do Mú, ninguém a chamou... ela vai ficar uma onça quando descobrir isso..**

**Shun: pior que é mesmo....**

**Kiki: eita.. já sei.... eu tenho a maior parte da história do mestre Mú gravada em fita de vídeo.. eu empresto pra ela e quando vocês voltarem da busca de vocês, eu chamo a Athena pra vir ouvir o resto, ok?**

**Aldebaran: perfeito..**

**Misty: bem, isso já foi resolvido... mas...**

**Kanon: mas?**

**Misty: quem vai corajoso o bastante pra encarar a moça?**

**Shura: vamos fazer votação... quem vocês acham que deve ir falar com a bruxaori? Opção 1: Shion**

**Uns dois cavaleiros levantaram a mão..**

**Shion: ufa... ainda bem....**

**Shura: opção 2: Shaka**

**Quatro cavaleiros levantaram a mão...**

**Shaka: escapei de uma fria....**

**Shura: opção 3: Dohko**

**Dez cavaleiros levantaram a mão...**

**Dohko: bando de FDP...**

**Shura: opção 4: Aioros**

**Vinte cavaleiros levantaram a mão...**

**Aioros: PUTA QUE PARIU....TÔ VENDO QUE VAI SOBRAR PRA MIM..**

**Shura: calma, Aioros. Ainda falta a última opção...**

**Aioros: mas quase ninguém vai levantar a mão..você vai ver...**

**Shura: opção 5: Saga..**

**Todos levantaram a mão....**

**Saga: Por que eu?! TT**

**Kanon: IHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!! SE FERROU!!!!!**

**Saga: - dá um tapão na cabeça de Kanon- **

**Kanon: AI!**

**Saga: fica na tua ,que teu filme tá queimando legal.... você já tá com um pé no Cabo Sunion....**

**Kanon: snif .... você faria isso ao seu irmãozinho querido e adorado, novamente? – com aquele olhar cheio de lágrimas e com cara de cachorro arrependido-**

**Saga: faria sim....**

**Kanon: - gotona - ..V**

**Saga: mas, voltando ao assunto... por que vocês me escolheram? Isso é complô?**

**Argol: é que você já tem seu filme mais do que queimado com a bruxaori... então.... você pode se redimir com ela.. quer dizer, pelo menos tentar.... quem sabe...**

**Saga: puta que pariu.... é hoje que eu vou me ferrar...**

**Shion: AE, POVÃO!!!!!!!!!! NÓS, OS CAVALEIROS DE OURO, VAMOS ATÉ O SALÃO DO GRANDE MESTRE PEDIR A PERMISSÃO PRA ATHENA... O RESTO ESPERA NA ENTRADA DO SANTUÁRIO.....E SEM RECLAMAÇÃO!**

**Cavaleiros, menos os de ouro: OK!!!!!!!!!**

**Os outros cavaleiros dirigiram-se à entrada do Santuário, à espera dos cavaleiros de ouro com a devida permissão de Athena.**

**Aldebaran: bom.. como todos sabemos, vamos Ter que subir essa porra toda de escada...**

**Shaka: que droga......**

**Aioria: putz, a Saori é rica.. bem que ela podia Ter colocado uma escada rolante nessa joça de Santuário... facilitaria muito nossa subida até a casa do Grande Mestre....**

**Aioros: que nada.... ela é muito mão de vaca... rico é tudo igual.**

**Shura: tô imaginando se o Aldebaran tivesse a dinheirama toda que a Athena tem...ia Ter churrasco todo dia, regado à cerveja e pagode..hehe**

**Aldebaran: num entendi o que você falou, Shura.... – gota- **

**Shura: nhaaaa... deixa pra lá.... é melhor que você continue sem entender... ' – vendo que Aldebaran já tava preparando um socão, com aquela mão enooooooooorrrrrrrrme –**

**Shion: bem, vamos subir logo.....**

**Cavaleiros de ouro: É PRA JÁ!!!!!!!!!**

**E lá foram os cavaleiros dourados, em busca da permissão de Athena....**

**Continua.........**


	8. Parte 8

A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries 

**Capítulo VIII – Saga, frente a frente com a Bruxaori-**

**Depois de uma loooooooooooooooooooooooonga subida das 12 casas, finalmente os dourados chegam à casa do Grande Mestre. Há um grande silêncio, por parte deles, quando se aproximam da porta principal da casa....**

**Passados 20 minutos, eles resolvem dar o primeiro passo...**

**Shaka: -glup- gente..vamos todos juntos... assim num tem erro...**

**Shura: c-concordo...**

**Aldebaran: - ainda em silêncio-**

**Aioria: - tremendo de medo-**

**Aioros: tomemos coragem...já enfrentamos a morte, por que temer a nossa deusa?**

**Shion: - meio manguaçado- é isso aê... hic ...**

**Dohko: - manguaçado- mó staile aê.. hic hic **

**Kanon: - um pouquinho manguaçado- vamo lá, galeraaaaaaaaa......**

**Kamus: er.. acho que vou dar mais um pulo lá em casa, pra ver como está a Lunara e a Lara...**

**Afrodite: -no meio do caminho- alto lá! Viemos todos juntos e vamos enfrentar a bruxa juntos...- falou com um tom de voz muito másculo-**

**Kamus: Oo'....tá bem, senhor Afrodite..**

**Kanon: Saga...está pronto? Saga? Responde, criatura!!!!!!**

**Saga: - congelado de medo-**

**Kanon: Kamus!!!!!!!!!!! Por que você congelou o Saga?!**

**Kamus: mas eu não fiz nada....ele tá congelado é de medo...**

**Saga: pessoal.. ainda temos a chance de voltar..por favor...**

**Afrodite: - dando uma de homem – Não.. agora que chegamos tão longe, vamos em frente.. somos cavaleiros.. temos a coragem que muitos homens não teriam.. enfrentamos batalhas mortais, perdemos muitos companheiros... e estamos aqui.. Athena é nossa deusa-guia ..ela não irá nos punir por algo tão fútil...**

**Shura: OO ...nossa... Afrodite, dando uma de homem... que medo.. é pior que enfrentar a Bruxaori em dia de TPM**

**Kamus: votem Afrodite pra prefeito...**

**Kanon: gota ..'**

**Saga: Afrodite tem razão... somos homens, enfrentamos a morte, morremos e estamos aqui,vivos, graças a nossa deusa... ela não irá ficar irritada por causa de algo tão imbecil....- vira-se na direção da porta de entrada- vamos....- abre a porta-**

**E então, com toda a coragem do mundo em seus corações, os nossos bravos guerreiros douradinhos adentram a casa do Grande Mestre. Estava muito silencioso dentro daquela enorme casa.... nem os soldados estavam lá.. então, Saga vira-se e olha na parede um papel colado com fita adesiva. Ele pega o papel e lê o seguinte:**

" **Dia de folga para os idiotas dos guardiães da casa do Grande Mestre.....será descontado da folha mensal de salário de vocês, seus pulhas.....ou vocês acham que meu dinheiro é capim? Vocês vão Ter que trabalhar duro, durante 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, pra pagar esse dia de folga que vocês tiraram.....ahahahhahahahhahahahah"**

**No fim da página, havia um desenho da Saori ,com cara de malvada e com o tridente do diabo... nossa.. que medo..**

**Saga: É por isso que eu não tiro dia de folga nessa droga...**

**Kanon: merda... eu preciso parar de tirar folga.... tô vendo que esse mês não vai Ter dindin....**

**Afrodite: ela é realmente uma bruxa malvada..- desmunhecou Afrodite-.. vamos voltar, fofis...**

**Aldebaran: mesmo se nós quiséssemos, não daria..**

**Afrodite: por que?**

**Aioria: é, por que?**

**Aldebaran: porque a porta bateu e ficamos trancados...**

**Afrodite e Aioria: gota ..**

**Aioros: agora fudeu a porra toda...**

**Shura: estamos ferrados**

**Shion: tá mais pra fudidos, na sarjeta**

**Dohko: - arrotou-**

**Shaka: boa, Dohko... agora que você já sabe imitar um porco.. imita agora um pássaro..**

**Saga anda um pouco mais adiante e vê outro papel grudado na parede e o pega.**

" **Corte de salário dos cavaleiros de ouro.... salário reduzido a 30 do original... ou vocês acham que eu tenho dinheiro pra ficar esbanjando com a preguiça de vocês..."**

**Shion: snif ... lá se vai minha cachacinha de todos os dias....**

**Dohko: e minha 51.. sem ela eu num vivo...**

**MM's: agora é que eu não consigo pagar minhas dívidas de cheque especial...**

**Aioria: dívidas de cheque especial? Desde quando você tem conta em banco, Máscara?**

**MM's: bem.. isso foi há uns 2 meses.. eu tava juntando um dinheirinho pra comprar um cemitério, cheio de mortos, novinho em folha pra eu brincar de médico legista.... mas aí, meu dinheiro não era sufuciente e eu tive que usar o cheque especial...**

**Aioros: e qual era o banco?**

**MM's: deixa eu ver aqui... – pega a carteira-.. hmmmm... deixa eu ver..... aqui, achei meu talão de cheques.... aqui tá escrito... BANCO KIDO S.A ....**

**Aioria: gotaço **

**Aioros: ainda bem que nunca me envolvi com esse tipo de coisa... eu, hein**

**Aioria: droga, com esse corte de salário... a minha querida Leona vai Ter que voltar fazer os trampos dela .. eu num queria isso pra ela...**

**Aioros: coitada da minha cunhada... vai Ter que trabalhar pra ajudar meu irmão com as despesas da casa..**

**Saga: a Ishtar também vai Ter que trabalhar... mas que merda...**

**Kanon: ainda bem que sou só eu e tá bom demais...**

**Kamus: Minha Lunara... vamos Ter que vender a minha coleção de geladeiras BRASTEMP, pra Ter dinheiro pro mês todo...**

**Aldebaran: meus churrasco de Domingo... lá se vão meus churrascos de Domingo..**

**Afrodite: AI, QUE HORROR!!!!!!!! E COMO EU VOU PAGAR MEU TRATAMENTO DE BELEZA FACIAL?! AQUELA MOCRÉIA!!!!**

**Miro: e como é que eu vou fazer pra pagar a minha manicure?!**

**Caleiros: OO' sua manicure?!**

**Afrodite: nossa, dessa nem eu sabia... Mirozinho, desde quando você faz as unhas?**

**Miro: eu só faço a unha que eu uso pra mandar meu golpe Agulha Escarlate... só isso..**

**Kamus: aham.. sei...**

**Saga: vamos continuar andando... ainda falta um pouco pra chegarmos no salão principal...**

**Aioria: aê, sogrão... conhece essa casa como a palma da sua mão, hein.. claro, né.. viveu aqui durante muito tempo, enganando a gente...**

**Saga: - nem esperou Aioria terminar de falar e já foi logo dando-lhe um socão no meio da cara-**

**Aioria: - cuspindo sangue- PORRA!!!!!!!! TÁ LOUCO, VELHO?!**

**Saga: - sai andando-**

**Saga continuou a andar e viu mais um papel grudado na parede.**

" **Folha de corte de pessoal: os imprestáveis que vivem na casa do Grande Mestre vão ser cortados da folha de salário e perder o emprego, se não trabalharem conforme eu mandar..."**

**Kanon: ela tá de TPM, só pode ser...**

**Saga: vamos....**

**Saga anda mais um pouquinho e vê mais um papel grudado na parede.**

" **Leona esqueceu de me devolver minha revista de produtos de beleza da semana passada... ela vai sofrer as conseqüências disso... não vou mais fazer encomendas de biscoitos e bolos que ela faz.."**

**Saga: caralho... até minha filha não escapou disso..**

**Aioria: se essa bruxa fizer algo com a Leona....**

**Kanon: você vai fazer o quê? A bruxaori é uma deusa.... ela vai te trucidar, cozinhar seu corpo, comê-lo no almoço e cuspir seus ossos no jantar...**

**Aioria: num precisa meter medo né...**

**Saga: ainda falta um pouco.. vamos...**

**Os dourados andam mais um pouquinho e Saga vê outra folha de papel grudada na parede....**

" **festa de Natal cancelada, porque ninguém vai Ter dinheiro pra comprar meus presentes.. ahahaahahhahahhahaha"**

**Saga: num vou nem falar nada.....**

**E lá foram os cavaleiros de ouro..... andaram, andaram, andaram mais um pouquinho, e mais um pouco.. até que chegaram no salão principal..**

**Saga: quem aqui está de acordo que eu abra a porta, levante a mão..**

**Todos levantaram....**

**Saga: porra, que amigos vocês são...**

**Shura: mas você perguntou se estávamos de acordo que você abrisse a porta, então concordamos, ué**

**Saga: mas num foi isso que eu quis dizer.....**

**Shaka: ah, filhinho.. sinto muito... mas o que já foi decidido, já foi decidido...**

**Saga: mas que merda....**

**Saga abre a porta do salão principal e se depara com uma cena muito inusitada....**

**Saga: OO'**

**Saori Kido estava fazendo ginástica, vendo um programa de TV chamado " Faça sua ginástica em casa e não gaste dinheiro em academia'. Havia uma bandana, igual a do Rambo, amarrada na testa da Bruxaori, ela tava vestida com sua roupa sexy de ginástica, tava com os cabelos presos e suando muito, por causa do exercício....**

**Saori: um, dois, um, dois..... fazendo flexão de braço **

**Rapaz do programa: é isso aí.. vamos, meninas... vamos endurecer esses braços flácidos....**

**Saga: er... com licença, senhorita Athena...mas nós...**

**Saori: - olha-o com um olhar fuzilante –**

**Saga: - medo total –**

**Saori: num tá vendo que tô fazendo ginástica..... espera um pouco.... agora, ela tava fazendo abdominal **

**Saga: é.. é que é... **

**Saori: tá me desconcentrando... você vai se arrepender.... levantando peso **

**Saga: é que... é que...**

**Saori: quer morrer? fazendo alteres **

**Saga: eu.. vou esperar lá fora... daqui a pouco eu volto... sai correndo pela porta **

**Do lado de fora do salão principal....**

**Aioria: e aí? Como foi?**

**Saga: ela tava fazendo ginástica... e quase que me ferro porque eu estava interrompendo ela ,toda hora que ela trocava de exercício... e daí, saí correndo pela porta.. u.u**

**Kanon: nossa... foi tão assustador assim?**

**Saga: pior que foi...**

**Aioros: vixi... então vamos Ter que esperá-la acabar de fazer a ginástica dela e tomar banho... porque já viu... mulher é tudo igual...**

**Saga: é melhor... assim eu não morro pela Quarta vez.....**

**Continua.......**


	9. Parte 9

A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries 

**Capítulo IX – Khairos, a irmã gostosa de Saga e Kanon-**

**Ainda esperando a deusa Athena sair de seu banho pós- ginástica ,os douradinhos ficaram conversando sobre suas vidas do lado de fora do salão principal... Não havia cadeiras pra se sentarem, então, sentaram-se no chão mesmo....**

**Saga: desde que todos nós voltamos à vida, graças a Bruxaori, ela tem agido conosco dessa forma.... ela está sendo cruel demais...**

**Kanon: - ainda sob efeitos da marvada pinga- fica assim não, maninho... todo mundo aqui vai Ter que trabalhar mais um pouquinho pra Ter garantido o ordenado do mês...**

**Shaka: eu sabia.. minha mãe sempre me dizia... estude.. nunca seja um cavaleiro.. mas eu não a ouvi... droga.. ou então.. por que eu não fui artista de cinema.. eu ficaria ótimo no papel de algum padre exorcista, ou quem sabe.. eu poderia Ter trabalhado na Igreja Universal do Reino de Deus, como bispo e ficar tirando encosto das pessoas...**

**Miro: por que eu não fui ser artista de filme pornô? Eu ganharia mais dinheiro assim do que sendo cavaleiro...**

**Kamus: eu devia Ter continuado com meu trabalho antigo...**

**Shura: qual?**

**Kamus: eu tinha uma sorveteria nos Champs Élisés, em Paris.... era bem freqüentada.. mas fui ser cavaleiro.. agora eu tenho que agüentar essa tortura...**

**Shion: - snif- .. minhas cervejinhas, meus whiskies..... minhas vodkas.. meus vinhos.... vou Ter vender tudo pra Ter dinheiro pra sobreviver...**

**Dohko: sai fora... mesmo com o salário reduzido, eu vou continuar a beber minha cachaça de todos os dias.. minha 51.. minha caninha da roça...**

**Shura: eu não vou falar nada...**

**Aioros: nem eu... ainda bem que com essa miséria de salário dá pra eu sobreviver.. eu e meu filhinho, Aiorio..**

**Aioria: Leonaaaaaaaa........ você não vai trabalhar fora.. eu num vou deixar.. eu trabalho dia e noite nessa droga, não durmo.. mas você não vai trabalhar.. – pensando-**

**Aldebaran: nossa, Aioros.. nem eu sabia que você tinha um filhinho...**

**MM's: ele deve ser um mala, igual ao pai...**

**Aioros: - dá um soco na cara de MM's-**

**MM's: AI, PORRA....**

**Saga: eu preciso dar um jeito de fazer a bruxaori mudar de opinião e bem rápido..**

**Kanon: se ninguém conseguiu, você acha que consegue?...**

**Saga: ah, sei lá... quem sabe... nunca se esqueça: a esperança é a última que morre...**

**Miro: não.. o último a morrer é o Seiya..**

**Kamus: nem.. a esperança morre.. mas o Seiya não morre...**

**Shaka: é mesmo... por que será que aquele infeliz nunca morre?**

**Shura: isso é coisa do criador do desenho..mas, isso é uma fic criada por uma maluca, que tá do outro da tela do computador, digitando essas porras..**

**Narradora: eu ouvi isso, Shura...**

**Shura: ih.. foi mal...**

**Narradora: - desenha um vaso de flor e joga na cabeça de Shura-**

**Shura: doeu.. TT.... mas por que fez isso?! Nós somos do mesmo signo...**

**Narradora: e daí?**

**Shura: esquece...**

**Narradora: voltem a essa vida inútil e sôfrega de cavaleiro que vocês levam e me deixem escrever essa joça..**

**Shura: tá bom, tá bom...**

**Saga: - só olhando-**

**Aldebaran: pior que isso.. além do Seiya ser imortal, todas as mulheres caem aos pés daquele inútil, ele usa todas as armaduras do desenho..... POR QUE ELE É O ESCOLHIDO?!**

**MM's: Aldebaran! Controle-se..**

**Aldebaran: foi mal...**

**Miro: bem chega... será que a Bruxaori acabou de tomar banho..**

**Saga: não..**

**Miro: e como é que você sabe?**

**Saga: ainda estou ouvindo barulhos naquela banheira enorme, em que eu costumava banhar-me, enquanto eu não fazia nada...**

**Kanon: e lá, você ficava nado sincronizado, junto com aquele marreco de borracha, né..**

**Saga: é.. e não é marreco.. é um pato.. e ele tem nome tá.. é Pompom...**

**Kanon: ihihihihih...**

**Saga: ai.. Pompom....- lembrando dos bons momentos em que passava junto com seu pato de borracha-**

**Cavaleiros: - gota generalizada-**

**MM's: mas você concordou em deixar o Pompom com a minha namorada, esqueceu?**

**Saga: é... foi... eu não esqueci não..**

**Miro: ei, Máscara... a tua namorada é muito gata, sabia... pena que ela...**

**MM's: TIRA O OLHO DA MINHA CELES... ELA É MINHA E NINGUÉM TASCA NEM TIRA..**

**Miro: tá bom.... eu só tava comentando...**

**MM's: - faiscando de ciúmes-**

**Enquanto aquela conversa seguia sem rumo, uma sombra passou rapidamente pelo corredor que dava para o salão principal da casa.. Enfim, a sombra passou voada aonde estavam nossos amados douradinhos...**

**Saga: hm..- levantou-se rapidamente-**

**Kanon: você também viu, não é?**

**Saga: quem está aí?!**

**Aioros: deve ser um pássaro..**

**Shaka: acho que é um morcego.. combina mais com esse ambiente sombrio...**

**Shura: eu acho que foi uma borboleta..**

**Aioria: esse comentário ficaria mais apropriado pro Afrobicha.. não pra você, Shura...**

**Afrodite: AFROBICHA?! ORA SEU....**

**Aldebaran: calma, vocês dois...- no meio dos 2, pra não sair briga-**

**Enquanto eles não paravam de discutir, Saga e Kanon estavam em alerta... então, uma lâmina de foice foi encostada no pescoço de Saga... Kanon olhou pra trás e....**

**Kanon: Khairos!?**

**Uma linda jovem , de cabelos negros com mechas azuis, belos olhos azuis, pele clara, beeeeeeeeeemmm clara, vestida com uma roupa negra; estava flutuando no ar....bem atrás de Saga..**

**Khairos: ora ora.. o que vocês fazem aqui a essa hora.. a Bruxaori vai matar vocês...**

**Saga: Khairos, dá pra você afastar essa foice do meu pescoço?**

**Khairos: ah.. foi mal... – afastou a foice-**

**Ela aterrissa e fica em pé ao lado dos irmãos... ela era bem alta.. mas era mais baixa que os gêmeos... uns 11 cm..**

**Dohko: nossa.. OO .. como ela é linda...- arrota-**

**Shaka: bela saudação hein , Dohko...**

**Dohko: desculpa.. é que eu sempre fico arrotando quando bebo muito...**

**Shaka: ou seja, todos os dias você fica arrotando.... você conseguiu bater o recorde do Kamus..**

**Kamus: - gota-**

**Shion: VOCÊ NÃO QUER CASAR COMIGO, NÃO? EU TE AMO, KHAIROS!!!!!!!**

**Khairos: - gota- sinto muito.. mas já sou casada... e tenho um filho...**

**Shion: - snif- vou beber de novo pra afogar minhas mágoas amorosas...**

**Dohko: eu também..**

**Shura: mas por que você vai também, Dohko? Você não teve uma decepção amorosa..**

**Dohko: é pra acompanhar meu amigo... pra ajudá-lo a esquecer essa falha amorosa dele..**

**Shaka: aliás.. você e ele bebem em qualquer ocasião...não importa qual..**

**Shion: - com uma garrafa de pinga na mão- vamos, Dohko.. vamos afogar nossas mágoas na bebida...**

**E lá foram os dois beberem até dizer chega...**

**Khairos: - gotona-.. mas... Saga, Kanon.. o que fazem aqui? Sabem que a bruxaori só atende a pedidos de extrema urgência....**

**Saga: mas é urgente... é que.. o cavaleiro de Áries... sumiu.. então.. viemos aqui pra pedir permissão pra Saori, pra nós irmos atrás dele...**

**Khairos: sei... eu passei pela entrada do Santuário e vi os outros cavaleiros aglomerados e perguntei pra eles por que tava geral lá.. então o idiota do Seiya me disse que eles estavam ouvindo a história do Mú, mas o coitado do cavaleiro de Áries acabou indo embora, porque vocês não deixavam ele falar....**

**Saga: - gota- ... tá.. a gente veio aqui pra pedir isso para aquela bruxa da athena.. porque queremos saber o final da história do Mú...**

**Kanon: e eu sei que você, maninha, tem seus contatos.. e pode nos ajudar, né..**

**Khairos: tá louco... nem morta eu vou falar com a Bruxathena.. vocês que se virem por aí... eu só vim aqui pra pegar minha foice que eu tinha esquecido atrás daquela cortina lá.. –aponta-..**

**MM's: Khairos.. você é muito gostosa**

**Miro: - passa a mão na bunda de Khairos- nossa... que bunda macia...**

**Khairos e Saga: SOCO DUPLO GEMINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- soco no Miro-**

**Miro:- atirado longe-**

**Saga: olha o respeito com a minha irmã...**

**Aioros: - aperta os peitos de Khairos-**

**Khairos e Kanon: CHUTE TRIPLO GEMINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!- chute no Aioros-**

**Aioros: - jogado longe e cai ao lado de Miro-**

**Afrodite: - passa a mão nas pernas de Khairos- AI, COMO É POSSÍVEL?! ELA NÃO TEM NENHUMA CELULITE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Khairos, Saga e Kanon: GALAXIAN EXPLOSION TRIPLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Afrodite: - jogado longe e cai, todo machucado, ao lado de Miro e Aioros-**

**Khairos: meu Thanatos.. será possível...**

**Kanon: olha o respeito.. com os Geminis e sua irmã não se brinca...**

**Saga: é isso aí.. – fazendo pose de bad boy-**

**Khairos: é isso mesmo... vamos fazer nossa pose de apresentação, maninhos....**

**Saga: é pra já...**

**Khairos: K**

**Saga: S**

**Kanon: K**

**Imitando o trio YRP , de Final fantasy, mas com uma diferença.. Khairos imita a pose da Yuna e Saga e Kanon fazem pose de Bad Boys, atrás de Khairos...**

**Cavaleiros: - gota-**

**A porta do salão principal abrem-se brutalmente.. uma rajada forte de vento passa por todos.. e só se ouve uma risada maléfica vinda de dentro do salão..**

**Saori: nyahahhahahahahhahahhaahhahahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhah**

**Afrodite: ai.. meu Zeus.. é hoje que a gente morre...**

**Saga: OO'**

**Kanon: oO'**

**Khairos: Oo'**

**Saori: como vocês ousam ficar brigando em minha casa, SEM MINHA AUTORIZAÇÃO!?!**

**Saori estava vestida com uma roupa de couro preto, seus cabelos presos em uma enorme trança, com um olhar cruel e malvado e com um chicote de couro trançado nas mãos.... Todos os cavaleiros se escondem atrás de Saga e em um tom uníssono, eles dizem..**

**Cavaleiros: BRUXAORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Khairos: - gota-**

**Continua....**


	10. Parte 10

A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries 

**Capítulo X – Bruxathena, a malvada tirana-**

**Depois daquela apresentação medonha, com uma música de filme de terror ao fundo, Bruxathen.. quer dizer, Saori encara os douradinhos com um olhar maléfico e fuzilante.. sabe-se lá o que ela está pensando....**

**Saori: ENTREM IMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: Deus.. por que eu?! – tremendo nas bases-**

**Saori: ENTREM AGORA!!!!!!!!!! OU QUEREM ME DEIXAR MUITO IRRITADA?!**

**Aioros: pessoal.. vamos empurrar o bode expiatório Saga pra dentro do salão.. no três... **

**Cavaleiros: 1...2...3! – empurram Saga pra dentro do salão-**

**A porta bate com outra rajada forte de vento... O pobre e coitado cavaleiro de Gêmeos estava morrendo de medo daquela bruxa e ficou esmurrando a porta ,querendo voltar.. rapidamente, Athena pula da bancada onde se situava, dá um salto mortal triplo e aterrissa no chão, com muita pose de vilã.. ela levanta sua cabeça e encara Saga com um mais fuzilante que o de antes.. ouve-se uma risada maléfica vinda de dentro do salão..**

**Saori: nyahahahahahahaaaaaahahhahahahhhahahahhahhaha....**

**Essa risada ecoou praticamente pela casa do Grande Mestre inteira...Do lado de fora do salão..**

**Afrodite: m-meu deus... acho que não foi uma boa idéia deixar o Saguito lá dentro e sozinho com aquela mocréia..- roendo as unhas de tanto medo-**

**Kanon: MANO!!!!!!!! PROMETO IR VISITAR TODOS OS DIAS O SEU TÚMULO!!!!!!!!! – com uma pose de herói fazendo promessa pro seu melhor amigo, já morto-**

**Aioros: - cantando- " VAMOS, IRMÃOS.. VAMOS SEGUIR COM FÉ... O CARRO ENGUIÇOU... SÓ ANDA DE MARCHA RÉ......"**

**Aioria: - cantando aquela música triste de CDZ, de quando Kamus e Hyoga morrem na casa de Aquário-**

**Aldebaran: - fazendo o sinal da cruz-**

**Miro: - cantando música de Chaves- " QUE BONITA SUA ROUUUUUUUUUUUUPA.. QUE ROUPINHA MUCHO LOUUUUUUUUUUUUUCA.. NELA É TUDO REMENDAAAAAAAAAAAAAADO... NÃO VALE NENHUM CENTAAAAAAAAAAVO.. MAS AGRADA A QUEM OLHAR.."**

**Kamus: - fazendo um boneco de neve-**

**Shaka: - rezando o pai nosso de novo-**

**Shion e Dohko: - bebendo pra caralho-**

**MM's: - ligando do celular pra namorada-**

**Voltando a cena pra dentro do salão....**

**Saori: O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO?! – com o chicote empunhado-**

**Saga: eu... eu.. eu.. vim... aqui.. pra...pra..**

**Saori: DESEMBUCHA LOGO!!!!!!!!!!!!! OU QUER QUE EU ABRA SUA BARRIGA, MEIO A MEIO, COM UMA ESPADA?!**

**Saga: - respirou fundo e gritou bem alto- EU VIM AQUI PRA PEDIR SUA PERMISSÃO PRA IR ATRÁS DO MÚ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saori: O QUÊ?!!!!!!!! O MÚ SAIU DO SANTUÁRIO SEM MINHA PERMISSÃO?!!!!!!!!! COMO ELE OUSOU FAZER-ME ISSO?!!!!!!!!!!!!...- com o olhar faiscante de ódio-**

**Saga: por favorzinho... deixe-nos ir atrás do nosso amiguinho.. please? – fazendo cara de cão arrependido-**

**Saori: - imitando Chaves- " VOLTA O CÃO ARREPENDIDO, COM SUAS ORELHAS TÃO FARTAS, O SEU OSSO ROÍDO E COM O RABO ENTRE AS PATAS.."**

**Saga: - gota-**

**Saori: - dá uma chicotada furiosa, que corta o ar, fazendo um barulhão de estalado-**

**Saga: - desvia da chicotada-**

**Saori: SABE QUE ESSA SAÍDA REPENTINA DELE, SEM MINHA PERMISSÃO, VAI ACARRETAR EM DIMINUIÇÃO DE 50 DO SALÁRIO DELE!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: - gotona-**

**Saori: E VOCÊ?! PARE DE FICAR FAZENDO ESSA CARA DE IDIOTA!!!!!!!!! É UMA ORDEM!!!!!!!!!! – dá uma chicotada no rosto de Saga-**

**Saga: - toma a chicotada, sem reclamar-**

**Saori: - dá mais uma chicotada, só que agora foi do outro lado do rosto de Saga-**

**Saga: - toma , outra vez, sem reclamar-**

**Saori: ahahahhahahhahaahhahahahaha.. EU MANDO NESSA JOÇA AQUI!!!!!!!!!! SE VOCÊ RECLAMAR, VAI TER UM CASTIGO QUE JAMAIS VAI ESQUECER!!!!!!!!!! Ahahahahhahahhahahaa.. – dá mais uma chicotada em Saga-**

**Saga: - segura o chicote e encara Bruxaori com um olhar fuzilante e medonho-.. chega dessa besteira, sua mimada...- puxa o chicote e Saori cai no chão-**

**Saori: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – tomou-lhe um tombo daqueles-**

**Do lado de fora do salão....**

**Khairos: acho que ouvi um grito..**

**Kanon: eu também.. será que o Saga matou a Bruxathena com aquela adaga dourada?**

**Cavaleiros: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... JÁ TAVA NA HORA!!!!!!!!!**

**Khairos: - gota-**

**Voltando ao salão...**

**Saga: - se aproximando de Bruxathena, com um tom sério estampado em seu rosto machucado pelas chicotadas-.. já chega, sua mimadinha... você vem nos tratando mal desde que voltamos a vida... sempre te protegemos e tudo.. e é assim que nos agradece... sendo uma tirana insensível e cruel.. esse era o meu papel aqui no Santuário.... você está roubando minha cena...**

**Saori: - com lágrimas nos olhos- MAS EU SOU UMA DEUSA!!!!!!!!!! E VOCÊS TÊM QUE ME OBEDECER!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: - dá uma bofetada bonita no rosto de Bruxaori-.. não.. não temos que te obedecer... fazemos isso se quisermos.. você não tem direitos em nossas decisões...ou sobre nossas vidas.. você pode ser uma deusa, sim.. mas de nossas vidas quem cuida é a gente...viemos todos aqui pedir sua permissão pra irmos atrás de um companheiro nosso... e em vez de boa vontade, viemos todos com medo de você.. aonde está aquela doçura toda que você possuía antes de reger o Santuário...?**

**Saori: - chorando e com a mão no rosto- NÃO TE INTERESSA!!!!!!!!!!! – tenta dar outra chicotada em Saga, mas foi em vão, pois este ficou segurando o chicote da mimada-**

**Saga: muito bem... a única coisa que quero saber... podemos ir ou não atrás de Mú? – com um tom sério em seu rosto-**

**Saori: - cai de joelhos no chão e chorando pra caramba-... pod..em..**

**Saga: muito obrigado...- larga o chicote e sai andando em direção à porta e fala uma coisa antes de sair- Você decepcionou a todos nós, Saori....- abre a porta e sai andando-**

**Saori: - dá um grito bem alto- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Do lado de fora do salão, Saga chega pra seus companheiros e diz que conseguiu a permissão pra ir atrás de Mú...**

**Khairos: como é que você conseguiu fazer aquela tirana mudar de idéia?**

**Saga: depois eu explico..**

**Khairos: tá bem.. não vou insistir....**

**Saga: bem, amigos.. vamos em busca do nosso amigo!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cavaleiros: É ISSO AÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Khairos: - gota-**

**Continua... **


	11. Parte 11

A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries 

**Capítulo XI- despedidas-**

**OBS.: bem.. , inicialmente, essa história era pra Ter só 3 capítulos... mas minha imaginação não me permitiu deixar somente 3 capítulos... não sei quantos capítulos essa droga vai Ter...vou escrevendo conforme eu tiver saco... mas o final já está decidido.. e vão ser 3 finais... só posso adiantar isso... outra coisa.. a personagem Ishtar não é de minha autoria, e sim, de uma outra escritora de fics.... o Pompom também não é de minha autoria, é da autoria da Talita Sagittarius.. eu só coloquei na minha história, porque achei legal.... os bêbados Shion e Dohko são de autoria da minha colega, a Lunara ( Polyana ou Poly Malfoy, como ela é conhecida no fanfiction..).. pronto.. já dei as explicações necessárias...P.. agora vou continuar essa joça...**

**Saindo da casa do Grande Mestre...**

**Kanon: cara.. eu nem acredito... Saga.. você é demais..!!!!!!! EU TE AMO, CARA!!!!!!!!! – dá um beijo no rosto de Saga-**

**Saga: pára com essa viadagem..- afasta o irmão-**

**Kanon: XD**

**Aioria: tá... alguém tem que avisar aos outros cavaleiros que conseguimos a autorização da Bruxathena....**

**Khairos: eu aviso a eles.. vocês, enquanto isso, podem ir se arrumar pra começar a busca..**

**Aioria: boa idéia, khairos...**

**Aioros: merda...**

**Khairos: que foi? ¬¬'**

**Aioros: vou Ter que voltar pra casa, pra poder falar pra minha mulher que eu vou partir numa busca e num sei quando eu volto...**

**Aioria: - dá um tapa na cabeça de Aioros- deixa de ser anta, mano... geral aqui vai Ter que dar satisfação pra suas respectivas esposas e/ou namoradas...¬¬'**

**Aioros: - revida o tapa- é mesmo? ¬¬ - sendo irônico-**

**Aioria: TT... é...- com a mão na cabeça-**

**Saga: ¬¬'**

**Kamus: bem.. eu vou falar com a Lunara... se não for incômodo...pra vocês...**

**Miro: você faz o que você quiser..¬¬'...**

**Kamus: ¬¬' – e lá foi Kamus pra sua casinha, avisar à Lunara-**

**Shaka: eu vou avisar pra minha mana.. – vai pra casa de Virgem-**

**Shura: eu vou avisar a minha...**

**Cavaleiros, menos Shaka, que num tava mais ali: tá.. já sabemos...**

**E lá foi Shura dar satisfações à... bem, se quiserem saber, vão Ter que ler o capítulo 9 da história paralela..hehe..**

**Miro: e eu? Eu num tenho ninguém na vida...TT**

**Kanon: ¬¬'... você vai ....não, deixa pra lá.. é melhor que você esqueça..**

**Miro: ¬¬'**

**Dohko e Shion: noischxi vamuschx avishcxar às meninas, lá do barschxinho, que noischxi vamushcx atráscxhi du Mú...-arrotam-**

**Saga: ¬¬... podem ir...**

**E lá foram Shion e Dohko avisar à Shunrey e à Emily que eles iam atrás de Mú... Miro foi pra casa dele, comer algo e assistir aos seus episódios de Chaves...**

**MM's: eu vou ver minha Celes...- e lá foi MM's-**

**Aioros: bem.. lá vou eu enfrentar minha fera...TT – Aioros foi voando, avisar à Dina sobre sua viagem-**

**Aioria: eu vou avisar à Leonazinha.... cara.. como eu amo aquela garota.... ela é minha deusa..**

**Saga: ¬¬.. vai logo..**

**Aioria voltou à casa de Leão pra avisar à Leona...**

**Aldebaran: vou ir lá em casa e já volto.. – e lá foi Aldebaran-**

**Afrodite: eu vou fazer meu tratamento de beleza... sabe como é né... nunca se sabe o que o clima pode fazer com a minha pele sedosa e maravilhosa.. e com meus lindos cabelos...- e lá foi Frô cuidar da sua beleza-**

**Saga: ¬¬'.. cada um que me aparece..**

**Kanon: manoooooooooo......**

**Saga: que é?**

**Kanon: posso te pedir uma coisa? – com cara de quem quer algo-**

**Saga: o quê?**

**Kanon: posso ser o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, dessa vez? – com os olhinhos brilhantes-**

**Saga: ¬¬'.. – silêncio-**

**Kanon: )**

**Saga: - mais um pouquinho-**

**Kanon: **

**Saga: - e mais um pouco-**

**Kanon: ¬¬'**

**Saga: não...- e sai andando-**

**Kanon: MAS POR QUÊ?!!!!!!! **

**Saga: porque não....e já falei...**

**Kanon: VOCÊ SEMPRE É O CAVALEIRO DE GÊMEOS!!!!!!!!! SERÁ QUE UMA VEZ, NA MINHA VIDA MISERÁVEL DE EX-GENERAL MARINA, EU NÃO POSSO SER O CAVALEIRO DE GÊMEOS?!!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: - olha para o irmão-.... não... – se vira e continua a andar-**

**Kanon: EU VOU CHORAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: chore..¬¬'**

**Kanon: TT....**

**Khairos: ¬¬'... eu vou avisar aos outros...- e Khairos foi voando até os outros-**

**Saga: Kanon.. você vai ficar aí, chorando..?**

**Kanon: - fazendo birra- VOU!!!!!!!!!! E EU SÓ VOU PARAR QUANDO VOCÊ DEIXAR EU SER O CAVALEIRO DE GÊMEOS!!!!!!!!!**

**Saga: então você vai ficar aí pelo resto da vida....**

**Kanon: TT**

**Saga: ¬¬'**

**Kanon: TT – ainda parado-**

**Saga: ¬¬.. – voltou até Kanon, ficou atrás deste e..- PORRA, DEIXA DE SER VIADO!!!!!!!!!!! – dá-lhe um chute nos fundilhos que Kanon vai parar na casa de Gêmeos-**

**Kanon: - quebrando o telhado e aterrissando no meio da sala da casa de Gêmeos-... TT**

**Ishtar: - acordou no meio da noite e de muito mal humor- O QUÊ TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! ¬¬**

**Kanon: agora fudeu a porra toda..TT**

**Ishtar dá um socão na cabeça de Kanon e este afunda uns 30cm no chão...**

**Kanon: por que eu sofro tanto...? TT**

**Ishtar: cadê o Saga? ¬¬'**

**Kanon: tá vindo aí... TT – levantando do chão e saindo andando até seu quarto, pra vestir a armadura de marina-**

**Ishtar: ¬¬'...**

**Saga: - adentrando a casa de Gêmeos- OO' .... Ishtarzinha, meu anjo... acordada a essa hora?!**

**Ishtar: ¬¬... eu fui acordada pelo seu irmãozinho, que quebrou o teto da casa... olha – aponta pro teto-**

**Saga: e eu vou Ter que consertar, né..?**

**Ishtar: ¬¬'.. e precisa perguntar?!**

**Saga: não.. '**

**Ishtar: e você voltou aqui por quê?**

**Saga: eu vim aqui pra falar que eu consegui a autorização de Athena pra ir buscar o Mú...**

**Ishtar: e? ¬¬'**

**Saga: eu vim dar satisfações, ué.. '**

**Ishtar: no meio da noite?! E ainda chutando seu irmão e quebrando o teto da casa e me acordando no meio da noite?!!!!!!!!! – soltando fogo pelas ventas-**

**Saga: '... desculpa, amorzinho...- abraça Ishtar-**

**Ishtar: - cedendo ao abraço- tá bem... você sabe que eu posso gritar com você, mas... eu te amo.... – sorri-**

**Saga: eu sei disso... – encosta a cabeça de Ishtar em seu peito-... eu também te amo muito... e sei que você tem essas mudanças repentinas de humor por causa da gravidez....**

**Ishtar: é.. num é pra qualquer um Ter 13 filhos, né.. –ainda sorrindo-**

**Saga: é... – beija Ishtar-**

**Kanon: - olhando os dois, lá de trás de uma pilastra da casa e castor chega atrás de Kanon-**

**Castor: tio!!!**

**Kanon: shhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!..**

**Castor: - falando baixo- por que você está aqui atrás da pilastra?**

**Kanon: tô querendo roubar a armadura de Gêmeos pra ser o cavaleiro dessa vez...**

**Castor: mas ficando aqui atrás você num vai conseguir pegar a armadura...**

**Kanon: - gota- eu também tô aqui pra ver a cena de amor dos seus pais..**

**Castor: ah.... por que?**

**Kanon: pra ver se eu aprendo algo.... sabe como é , né... vai que eu consigo uma namorada e eu preciso dar uns amassos nela, que nem meu irmão faz com a Ishtar..**

**Castor: por que?**

**Kanon: porque eu quero dar todo o amor do mundo pra minha futura namorada..**

**Castor: por que?**

**Kanon: num enche o saco, moleque... e vai dormir...¬¬'**

**Castor: droga.. com você num deu certo..XD**

**Kanon: ¬¬**

**Na Casa de Leão....**

**Aioria: - entrando pé ante pé no quarto de casal, vê Leona e lhe acorda com um beijo nos lábios-.. oi... te acordei , né...**

**Leona: - com cara de sono-.. é.. acordou...**

**Aioria: vim te avisar que conseguimos a autorização de Athena e vamos atrás do Mú..**

**Leona: - ainda meio sonolenta- que bom.. quem fez a Saori mudar de idéia?**

**Aioria: seu pai...**

**Leona: - acordou completamente- COMO É?! ELE CONSEGUIU O QUÊ?!**

**Aioria: eu sei que é difícil de acreditar... mas é verdade...-.-'**

**Leona: nossa... nem acredito... mas.. espero que vocês tenham êxito nessa busca.....**

**Aioria: eu também... – dá outro beijo em Leona-**

**Na casa de Câncer...**

**Celes: - acabando de dar uma mordida no pescoço de MM's e com sangue escorrendo pelos lábios- então quer dizer que você vai atrás do Mú? Que legal...**

**MM's: - meio lesado, porque Celes sugou muito do sangue dele- é... mas não se preocupe... eu num vou arranjar ninguém nessa minha vida.. hehe.. eu te amo e muito, sabia..**

**Celes: - sorri-...**

**MM's: - beija Celes-**

**Na Casa de Touro.... **

**Aldebaran: ai.. que pena que acabou a festa... nem curti direito...**

**Na Casa de Libra...**

**Shion: - bebendo pra caralho-**

**Dohko: - fazendo o mesmo-**

**Shunrey: - gota-**

**Emily: acho que eu vou dar aquele chá pros dois.. eles precisam ficar sóbrios pra poder terem sucesso na busca...**

**Shunrey: eu vou preparar o chá..**

**Na Casa de Virgem:**

**Shaka: maninhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....... tô indo nessa...**

**Íris: tá... e diz pro Afrodite que eu vou na casa dele amanhã, à noite...**

**Shaka: - gota-**

**Na Casa de Escorpião....**

**Miro: - assistindo aos episódios do Chaves-**

**Na Casa de Aquário...**

**Kamus: querida.. eu sei que você acha divertido mas.. nós vamos precisar desse pulha aí , pra ajudar na busca...**

**Lunara: mas é tão divertido espancar esse idiota...**

**Seiya: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII......... SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOO........... ALGUÉM ME AJUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.........ESSA DOIDA TÁ ME MATANDOOOOOO............**

**Lunara: - pisoteando Seiya- ah.. isso é tão bom.. é relaxante...**

**Kamus: toma cuidado pra num pisar demais nele..XD**

**Narradora: Lunara... mata logo o Seiya... vai ser um favor pra humanidade...**

**Lunara: pode deixar...... – agora, enforcando o infeliz e desgraçado Seiya-**

**Seiya: XP**

**Na Casa de Peixes....**

**Afrodite: bem.. deixe-me ver... eu vou usar isso, isso e aquilo.. ah... meu delicioso banho de pétalas de rosas vai ser demais..**

**Na Casa de Capricórnio....**

**Shura: nessas horas eu queria ser você ,sabia....**

**Amanda: por que? – escrevendo a história-**

**Shura: você pode mudar nossas ações, nossos destinos... apenas escrevendo... – abraça Amanda-**

**Amanda: ah.. que isso... eu apenas escrevo coisas engraçadas.. eu gosto de fazer as pessoas rirem ,sabe.. – abraçada por Shura-**

**Shura: é.. eu vi... isso é bom...sabia..**

**Amanda: você acha?!**

**Shura: claro... o que você gosta de fazer é algo bom..**

**Amanda: - sorri-.. brigada...**

**Na Casa de Sagitário....**

**Aioros: amorzinho... num fica chateada não..**

**Dina: e eu tô chateada?**

**Aioros: ah.. sei lá...**

**Dina: só me prometa que você não vai morrer..**

**Aioros: tá..**

**Na entrada do Santuário....**

**Khairos: bem, cambada de inúteis... os cavaleiros de ouro conseguiram a autorização... dentro de pouco tempo eles vão estar aqui.. então... podem ir se arrumando...**

**Cavaleiros de Prata: SIM, SENHORA!!!!!!!!**

**Cavaleiros de Bronze, menos Seiya: TÁ......**

**Khairos: ué... cadê o pulha do Seiya?**

**Hyoga: ah.. a Lunara veio aqui e levou ele..**

**Khairos: pra quê?!**

**Hyoga: pra bater nele.. ela disse que ela tava precisando relaxar um pouco...sabe..**

**Khairos: ¬¬'**

**Continua.......**


	12. Parte 12

**A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries...**

**Capítulo XII: formando os grupos de busca...**

**Na entrada do santuário...**

**Shiryu: bem, já que eles conseguiram a permissão de Athena para irmos atrás do Mú, por que nós não começamos a formar os grupos?**

**Shun: mas seria melhor esperar eles, não?**

**Ikki: por mim, partiríamos agora mesmo..- encostado numa pilastra, de braços cruzados e olhos fechados e de pé.**

**Hyoga: mas não seria certo, afinal, foi um trabalho dos cavaleiros de ouro terem conseguido a tal permissão.**

**Seiya: o quê? Não é possível...- aparece todo ferrado.**

**Hyoga: pelo visto, a surra foi boa hein, Seiya? – sendo irônico.**

**Seiya: ahaha...engraçadinho..¬¬'...**

**Shiryu: não vamos brigar agora, afinal a amizade...**

**Ikki: lá vem você com esse papo de amizade, Shiryu... isto não cola mais.**

**Shun: o Ikki brigou com o Shiryu? – com os olhos marejados-**

**Khairos: sim..quer dizer, não! Ele não brigou não..pelo amor de Deus, nu começa a chorar...**

**Shun- começa a chorar- buáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Jabu- joga um sapato na cabeça do Shun-**

**Shun: buáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**Ikki: puta que pariu, Jabu... só faz merda mesmo..¬¬'**

**Jabu: oxi... eu vim aqui, meu rei, pra trazer umas comidinha procês... vocês num vão querer não, bichinho? – com sotaque baiano.**

**Seiya: nem que a vaca tussa eu como isso...u.u**

**Shun- ainda chorando-**

**Shiryu: não, obrigado.**

**Ikki- ainda encostado na pilastra e recusa a oferta-**

**Khairos: odeio comida baiana..¬¬'**

**Babel: eu quero!**

**Jabu: oxi... vai querer vatapá, caruru ou acarajé?**

**Babel: os 3...**

**Khairos- passando mal-**

**Argol: O.o'**

**Dante: só desejo boa sorte..u.u**

**Hyoga: credo... oo'**

**Capela: tadinho..u.u...foi bom Ter conhecido ele...**

**Misty- fazendo as unhas-**

**Babel- pega a comida baiana e come tudo de uma vez-**

**Khairos: tô vendo que vai ser um imbecil a menos no batalhão..¬¬**

**Hyoga: num falo mais nada...**

**Seiya: qualquer coisa, depois a gente dá sorvete pra ele...num é, Hyoga?**

**Hyoga¬¬' – pensando- o que será que ele quis dizer?**

**Khairos: se ele tomar sorvete depois dessa pimentada toda, acho que o estrago vai ser bem maior do que está para acontecer..**

**Jabu: oxi...nunca entendi por que o resto de vocês num comem minha comida... ela é tão boa...**

**Khairos: boa pra quem tem prisão de ventre..¬¬'**

**Enquanto discutiam sobre porra nenhuma, afinal, quando nada se tem para fazer, o melhor é ficar discutindo nada e todo mundo fica na boa; os dourados se aproximavam, e junto com eles, a aurora de um novo dia. Nossa, eles demoraram, hein...P**

**Saga- na frente do grupo de dourados- o que está acontecendo aqui?**

**Khairos: falando besteiras... o que mais seria, vindo deles..¬¬**

**Saga: e Khairos... o que está fazendo aqui? Era pra estar na casa de gêmeos, junto com a Ishtar...**

**Khairos: e eu ia ficar segurando vela láô cabeça? Você tava numa boa, que eu sei..¬¬**

**Saga- fica um pouco vermelho- bem... já que conseguimos a ...**

**Khairos: permissão de athena... eu já falei isso pra eles, cabeção..¬¬'..eles já sabem de tudo..**

**Saga-gota e croque na Khairos-**

**Khairos- consegue desviar¬¬'..vai dar croque em outro, mané...**

**Enquanto Saga e Khairos discutiam sobre croques e outras coisas, a barriga de Babel soa beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmm alto...A gota fora generalizada...**

**Babel: acho que vou no banheiro...**

**Khairos: cuidado com as hemorróidas...**

**Babel- sai correndo procurando um banheiro-**

**Todos- gotona generalizada, de novo-**

**Saga: bom, voltando ao assunto... com a devida permissão de Athena, nós podemos ir atrás de Mú...**

**Khairos: e já que estão todos aqui...vamos fazer os grupos de busca...**

**Misty- assoprando o esmalte- mas sem o Babel ,querida, o time de prata vai ficar meio abalado, fofa...**

**Khairos: e ninguém mandou ele comer a comida do Jabu...- sendo sarcástica-**

**Misty: ai, fofa...que estresse..- ainda assoprando o esmalte das unhas-**

**Khairos: bem, formemos os Grupos...: Grupo I A Liga da Justiça Dourada...**

**A apresentação dos dourados é semelhante a da apresentação da Liga da Justiça: aparecem todos, só que sombreados e o sol nascendo lá trás; toca aquela musiquinha e tudo...**

**Khairos- gota- bem, próximo grupo: Grupo II Missão Impossível...**

**Começa a tocar a música do filme "Missão Impossível". Mostra Shun pulando da montanha, preso em sua corrente; Seiya, correndo mais rápido que um trem; Shiryu, nadando nas profundezas da cachoeira de Rozan; Hyoga, pelado naquele frio de rachar ; Ikki, escalando as paredes de um vulcão e Jabu, comendo sua comida baiana...haja coragem pra isso... Depois dessa palhaçada toda, os 6 se juntam e fazem uma pose de gostosões, metidos a Tom Cruise.**

**Khairos- gota- o último grupo... Grupo III Balão Mágico...? quem escolheu esse nome?**

**Todos os cavaleiros de prata apontam pro Argol...**

**Khairos: cara, você num teve infância, ou sua infância foi abalada por algum motivo emocional?**

**Argol: eu adorava esse programa... qual o problema? Eu queria que o grupo dos prateados fosse o Balão Mágico...TT**

**Khairos; então tá...vai ser o Balão Mágico**

**Argol: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**Khairos- escrevendo num pedaço de papel-**

**Argolò.o?**

**Khairos: Argol, toma..é o endereço de um psicanalista...procura ele quando vocês voltarem , tá...**

**Argol- gota-**

**Começa a tocar a musiquinha do programa tosco do Balão Mágico...ô palhaçada...**

**Khairos: eu desejo sorte pra todos vocês...**

**Saga: irmã..cuide do Santuário...**

**Khairos: claro...vai ser bem melhor do que vigiar os bobalhões de prata...**

**Saga- sorri-**

**Khairos: Saga..faz um favorzão pra sua mana...**

**Saga: qual?**

**Khairos: num ri não..você fica estranho sorrindo..P**

**Saga- capota-**

**Depois dessa tirada histórica da Khairos, os cavaleiros, com exceção de Babel, que ficara de desmanchando em merda no banheiro, partiram em busca do cavaleiro de Áries. Para o norte da China, seguiu o grupo Missão Impossível; para a região de Jamiel, partiu o grupo Liga da Justiça Dourada e para as outras regiões, partiu o grupo Balão Mágico...Como será que terminará essa busca? Não percam o próximo episódio...**

**Continua...**


	13. Parte 13

**A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries...**

**Capítulo XIII: Aonde você estava ,Mú!**

**Depois que os cavaleiros partiram em busca do cavaleiro de Áries, o Santo Alho, quer dizer, o Santuário ficara tão silencioso, tirando a exceção de Babel ainda estar no banheiro , cagando tudo, até as tripas. Khairos passeava tranqüila pelos arredores das 12 casas, admirando a paisagem. Tanto é que ela parou sob a sombra de uma árvore e lá deitou, para descansar um pouco. O dia seguinte à partida dos cavaleiros estava calmo e bonito, o Sol brilhava intensamente, fazia um pouco de calor. As moças que permaneceram no Santuário, ou seja, Khairos, Leona, Lunara, Ishtar, Shunrey, Íris, Emily, Shina, Marin e June voltaram as suas tarefas diárias. As últimas apresentadas estavam treinando; Íris estava cuidando dos negócios do irmão, enquanto ele viajava; Shunrey e Emily estavam a cargo do bar "Felicidade é Aqui", quer dizer, da Casa de Libra, Leona cuidava de seus filhotes, Lunara estava cuidando de sua filhota, Lara, e da casa de Aquário, Ishtar tava num mal humor de dar dó. Quanto a esposa de Aioros, a Dina, ela estava cuidando do seu filho, Aiorio, e da casa de Sagitário. **

**Khairos, ainda em seu descanso, viu algo meio que inusitado: viu um vulto saindo da casa de uma das amazonas do Santuário. Parecia ser de um homem. Tudo bem que ali, no Santuário, isso era meio comum, já que tem tanto homem pra tão pouca mulher...Então, Khairos resolveu seguir o tal vulto, tudo feito às espreitas. Foi seguindo o meliante, até que viu o indivíduo seguindo na direção das 12 casas...**

**Enquanto isso, na região de Jamiel...**

**Kanon- imitando aqueles sujeitos que ficam cantando nas montanhas, só pra ouvir o próprio eco-**

**Saga- dá um tapão na cabeça de Kanon- quer parar? ¬¬'**

**Kanon- com a mão na cabeça- TT...quando é que você vai parar de me tratar tão mal?**

**Saga: no dia em que você deixar de ser palhaço...¬¬**

**Aioria: cara...que frio...**

**Aioros: como o Mú consegue morar num lugar desses!**

**Aldebaran- parou na loja de lembranças pra comprar algumas coisas-**

**Aioria: ¬¬...de novo não...o crianção gigante comprando coisas não!**

**Aldebaran: mas eu gosto dessas coisas...u.u...**

**Aioria: é, mas da outra vez que a gente veio aqui você comprou tudo a torto e a direito...acho que só num comprou o vendedor porque ele num estava à venda...**

**Aldebaran: eu num tenho culpa se você é um cara insensível...**

**Shura: aí...sem essa...Aioria...olha só o que você fez?**

**Aioria: eu!**

**Shura: é, você...olha só...- aponta pro Aldebaran que tava quase chorando-**

**Aldebaran: ç.ç**

**Aioria: ah, fala sério...ele é uma criança gigante mesmo...ù.ú'**

**Afrodite: devemos apressar o passo...ù.u**

**Máscara da Morte: calma povo...a gente aproveita pra curtir a viagem...**

**Shion- já recuperado da bebedeira- curtir o quê? Nesse lugar num tem nada...e olha que eu morei aqui há alguns anos...**

**Shaka: é...e põe anos nisso...¬¬**

**Miro- com o gorrinho do Chaves na cabeça-y**

**Kamus- dá um croque na cabeça de Miro- tira isso, palhaço...¬¬'**

**Miro: mas é que minhas orelhas estão congelando...eu só trouxe esse gorrinho pra esquentar minhas orelhinhas...**

**Kamus: quer que eu esquente suas orelhas com uns tapas? ¬¬**

**Shura: uia...essa é nova...desde quando o Kamus esquenta alguma coisa?**

**Kamus: num te mete aonde tu num foi chamado...¬¬**

**Aioros: aí, povão...vamos logo...a gente num tem o dia todo não...**

**Aioria: apoiado!**

**MM's: tá...mas cadê o Dohko?**

**Dohko- comprando cachaça na loja de conveniência-**

**Shion: obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!o/**

**Kanon e Shaka: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – saem correndo-**

**Saga- gota- u.u'...**

**Enquanto isso na Sala de Justiça...ih, errei de novo...enquanto isso, na região norte da China...**

**Shiryu: ah...como é bom retornar às origens... – abre aquele sorriso-**

**Shun- colhendo flores-**

**Ikki- encostado numa árvore- meu deus...Shun! Vê se vira homem!**

**Shun- pulando que nem uma gazela alegre e colhendo flores-**

**Hyoga- olhando o lugar, pra ver se acha o cavaleiro de Áries-**

**Jabu: oxi...eu fiz uma comidinha baiana pra nóis comê...vocês vão querer, bichinhos?**

**Ikki: prefiro comer minhoca assada no espeto do que comer sua comida, Jabu...**

**Hyoga: não, obrigado. Já comi.**

**Shiryu- comendo macarrão instantâneo-**

**Shun: aiai...como esse lugar é lindo...acho que vou ficar aqui...encontrei meu zén aqui...este lugar é tão tranqüilo, calmo...e cheio de ar puro, sem aqueles derramamentos de sangue absurdos...**

**Seiya: como é? Não é possível...**

**Ikki: homem que é homem gosta de ver sangue, filmes do Schwazenneger, tomar cerveja, vendo jogo de futebol na TV, ver lutas de boxe e coçar o saco...**

**Seiya: realmente, o Ikki resumiu o que é ser um homem bárbaro...¬¬**

**Ikki: mas é a pura verdade...- dando aquela coçada no saco-**

**Shiryu: x.x'...Ikki...dá pra parar...eu tô comendo, infeliz...**

**Ikki- só de implicância, deu AQUELA coçada no saco, depois na bunda-**

**Shun: ai, que nojo!**

**Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do mapa...**

**Dante: Argol! Você tem certeza de que esse é o lugar certo! – escondido atrás de uma trincheira-**

**Misty: AI, MEU DEUS!MINHA ATHENA!O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?**

**Argol- olhando no mapa- tenho certeza de que é aqui...**

**Capela: tem certeza mesmo! – atrás da trincheira, junto com Dante, vendo tiroteio comer solto.**

**Asterion: mas...isso daqui até parece a 3ª Guerra Mundial! – desviando das bombas.**

**Dante: ARGOL! SEU INFELIZ! PASSA ESSE MAPA PRA CÁ! – pegando o mapa da mão de Argol.**

**Argol: num precisa ser tão rude...¬¬**

**Dante: ARGOL!SUA ANTA, JEGUE, JUMENTO E OUTROS MUARES! VOCÊ TROUXE A GENTE PRO MEIO DA GUERRA DO IRAQUE! VOCÊ TAVA VENDO O MAPA DE CABEÇA PARA BAIXO!**

**Capela: ih...estamos no meio de uma guerra?**

**Asterion: é isso mesmo...u.u**

**Misty: ai, gente... lá vem mais bomba!**

**Enquanto estavam quase espancando o Argol ,por causa de seu erro, alguém chega na trincheira aonde estava o grupo Balão Mágico...**

**: aháaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Vou matar todos vocês!**

**Cavaleiros de prata: NÃO! É O OSAMA BIN LADEN!**

**Osama: mwahahahhahahahha! –apontando uma bazuca na direção dos prateados...**

**Cavaleiros de prata- saem correndo, no meio do tiroteio-**

**Dante- dá uma de Rambo , pega uma metralhadora e começa a matar os soldados das tropas inimigas.**

**Asterion: Oo'...nossa...acho que o Dante dava pra ser dublê do Stallone...**

**Voltando ao Santuário...**

**Khairos: quem pode ser esse infeliz? Todos os cavaleiros de ouro foram em busca do Mú...a não ser... – sai correndo atrás do sujeito.**

**Parecia que o meliante estava com muita pressa. Khairos simplesmente jogou sua foice, na direção do indivíduo mas a foice bateu numa espécie de muro invisível e caiu no chão...acho que vocês já devem saber quem é o meliante...**

**Khairos- deu um grito- MÚ! É VOCÊ!**

**Mú: shhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Num grita!**

**Khairos- chegando perto de Mú- Mú! Seu idiota! Aonde você estava!**

**Mú: eu estava na casa de uma das amazonas...por quê?**

**Khairos: é, eu vi...¬¬...e tava fazendo o quê na casa da Elly? Posso saber?**

**Mú: eu? Eu fui...er...tomar chá com biscoito...-y**

**Khairos: e eu acredito Papai Noel, coelho da Páscoa...fala a verdade...¬¬**

**Mú: é que a Elly conhece a Hilda de Polares e eu ia pedir pra ela me apresentar pra governanta de Asgard. É que eu acho a Hilda muito bonita, sabe...e eu queria pedi-la em casamento...**

**Khairos: ai, Mú...que coisa meiga... – dá um abraço bem gostoso no cavaleiro de Áries.**

**Mú: por que a todas as garotas adoram me abraçar e apertar minhas bochechas? – vendo a Khairos apertar suas bochechas.**

**Khairos: ai, é porque você é muito meigo e fofo...**

**Mú: ah, obrigado...-y...mas, cadê o pessoal? Sumiram?**

**Khairos: eles foram atrás de você...e foram até pedir permissão pra Bruxathena pra irem atrás de você...**

**Mú: PUTA QUE PARIU! Agora a Saori vai tirar meu salário fora...TT...e eu já ganho tão pouco trabalhando como cavaleiro...**

**Khairos: fica assim não...as coisas vão se resolver...daqui a pouco todos eles estarão de volta e aí você vai poder continuar a sua história...**

**Mú: como é que você...ah, já sei...o Kiki contou, né?**

**Khairos-y...- imitando o cavaleiro de Áries-**

**Mú: bem, e quem mais sabe?**

**Khairos: a Ishtar, a Leona, a Íris, a Emily, a Shunrey, a Dina, a Bruxaori, a Lunara...enfim, o resto do pessoal que aqui ficou...**

**Mú: ai, merda...TT...eu mato o Kiki...**

**Khairos: calma...enquanto aquele povo não chega, porque você num vai pra sua casa, descansa e espera todo mundo voltar? Pelo menos, você vai estar descansado quando os cavaleiros chegarem e com certeza, eles vão querer a sua cabeça...- pegando a foice.**

**Mú: eu sei...u.u... acabei saindo sem avisar aonde eu ia...mas enfim...pelo que vejo sua foice tá precisando de um conserto...como é a 1ª vez que você vai consertar alguma coisa e usará meus serviços, eu vou fazer de graça, mas só dessa vez, tá-y**

**Khairos- entregando a foice para Mú- D...obrigada...**

**Bom, pelo visto, o cavaleiro de Áries nunca saiu do Santuário...só quero ver o que os cavaleiros vão fazer com ele na hora em que chegarem no Santuário...não percam o próximo episódio...**

**Continua...**


	14. Parte 14

**A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries...**

**Capítulo XIV: Retornando ao Santuário...**

**Bem, depois da descoberta que Khairos fizera, o dia correu mais ou menos tranqüilo no Santuário. As amazonas Marin, June e Shina ficaram enchendo os ouvidos de Mú de reclamação por ele num Ter falado aonde ele tinha ido; depois, pra descontar a raiva em alguém, Mú brigou com Kiki, por este Ter contado pra geral que ele, Mú, tava contando a história de sua vida; Ishtar tava mais do que mal-humorada; Leona tava dando duro no trabalho dela, que é vender doces, bolos e chocolates; Lunara tava cuidando da casa e cuidando de seus filhos, Lara e Alan; Shunrey e Emily ainda estavam a cuidar dos negócios da casa de Libra; Íris num via a hora de Afrodite voltar da sua jornada; Dina estava dando esporro em Aiorio por ele Ter feito coisa que num devia. Depois desse fuzuê todo, Mú foi para sua casa, descansar um pouco, pois ele sabia que ia ser barra pesada Ter que agüentar a fúria de todos os cavaleiros que partiram em sua busca, quer dizer, em sua não-busca. **

**Foi quando, avistando lá longe, Kiki avisou Mú de que os cavaleiros se aproximavam do Santuário. Mú sentiu um frio tremendo correr sua espinha. Então, pra não arcar com as conseqüências de seu ato, Mú falou pra Kiki dizer que ele num tinha chegado ainda e foi esconder-se no banheiro, depois disso.**

**Os dourados voltavam de cara amarrada...**

**Saga: puta que pariu...¬¬...aonde esse meliante do Mú se enfiou!**

**Kanon: ele deve Ter virado fumaça, isso sim...ù.u**

**Saga: num pedi tua opinião, Kanon. Cala a boca e fica na tua.**

**Shura: aiiiiiii...ç.ç...eu quero comer! Minha barriga tá roncando de fome!**

**Aioros: porra! Por que não comeu naquele barzinho da esquina? ¬¬..**

**Shura: sem grana o mundo num funciona...sabia?**

**Aioria: é, eu sei. Mas ninguém mandou você gastar seu salário pra comprar aquele bonequinho seu e aquele monte de revista de mulher pelada...**

**Shura: - fica mais do que vermelho- porra! Como é que tu sabe dessas porras!**

**Aioria: sabendo, oras. E além do mais, você tá carregando uma sacola enorme nas costas e tá saindo a mercadoria toda... – pega uma das revistas que caiu no chão.**

**Shura: - pega a revista ,rapidamente, das mãos de Aioria e guarda na sacola.**

**Aioria: ¬¬'**

**Shaka: ah...como é bom voltar a esse antro de perdição. Porra, que que eu tô falando?**

**Shion: schei láaa..hic...- arrota-**

**Dohko: - cai de bêbado, de cabeça no chão- x.x'**

**Shion: pooorrraaaaaaaa...o cara é schinistruuuuuu...- arrota de novo.**

**Aldebaran: - tomando uma Skol- meu Deus. Esses dois aí num têm jeito mesmo...**

**Miro: - lendo revistinhas do Chaves-...XD...adoro Chaves...**

**Kamus: - mete um tapa daqueles na cabeça de Miro, que o coitado chega a capotar, antes de cair no chão- PORRA! EU ME CANSEI DESSA SUA MANIA DE CHAVES! DEIXA DE SER CRIANÇA, SEU DEMENTE!**

**Afrodite: minhas rosas! Será que alguém cuidou delas?**

**Máscara da Morte: sei lá...mas uma coisa eu queria saber...como o Shion e o Dohko ficaram bêbados de novo? Eu nem tinha percebido...**

**Shaka: bem...**

**-Flashback-**

**Enquanto entravam nos arredores do Santuário, os dourados pararam em um bar pra poder tomar alguma coisa, pois estava muito quente no dia de seu retorno.**

**Saga: aê, garçom...- sentando-se numa cadeira- manda uma cerveja aqui pra mim, pro Kanon, pro Aioros, pro Aioria e pro Deba...**

**Afrodite: eu vou querer um suco de laranja com cenoura. Tenho que cuidar da minha saúde.**

**Shaka: tem água? O.O'**

**Máscara da Morte: quero um copo de vinho, bem gelado, viu?**

**Miro: MANDA UMA VODKA!**

**Kamus: quero uma coca-cola light lemon...**

**Aioria: porra, cara. Realmente tu quer quebrar o recorde mundial de maior arroto de todos os tempos, hein? ¬¬**

**Kamus: cala a boca, Simba.**

**Aioria: Ò.ó'...melhor ser um Simba do que representar um recipiente pra por peixe...**

**Kamus: - nem dando bola-**

**Afrodite: NINGUÉM VAI ME COLOCAR EM LUGAR NENHUM! – estressou Frô.**

**Aioria: ¬¬..num tô falando de você, meliante...**

**Afrodite: ahh..não? – gota- pensei que fosse...hehe..**

**Aioros: puta que pariu...¬¬**

**Kanon: que foi cara?**

**Aioros: - aponta pra Shion e Dohko, que já tavam enchendo a cara de cachaça-**

**Kanon: garçom?**

**Garçom: sim, pois não? No que posso servi-lo?**

**Kanon: traz umas 5 garrafas de cerveja pra mim aqui, viu? Ç.ç'**

**Garçom: -gota-**

**Shaka: - se joga do alto da pedra que dava pra um precipício-**

**Shura: - cospe o chá gelado que tava tomando, vendo a cena-**

**Aldebaran: O.O'**

**Shion e Dohko: MÓ SCHTAILEEEEEEEEE...- arrotam-**

**- Fim do Flashback-**

**Máscara da Morte: ah, tá...mas...- olhando pra Shaka- cara...você tá vivo ou tá morto!**

**Shaka: tô vivo. Buda num me deixou morrer...**

**Enquanto falavam sobre porra nenhuma e merda alguma, os cavabestas de bronze chegaram.**

**Jabu: oxi... num encontramos o Muzinho não...**

**Hyoga: procuramos por toda a China e nem sinal do cavaleiro de Áries.**

**Shun: ai, que tragédia! E se algo aconteceu com o Mú? Quem vai ser o próximo cavaleiro?**

**Saga: - tava ouvindo a conversa dos bronzeados- qualquer coisa, eu nomeio o Kiki como novo cavaleiro de Áries...ù.u'**

**Shiryu: XD...porra, coitado do Mú quando souber disso...**

**Ikki: -coçando o saco- putz...que coçada gostosa...será que a Shina num quer coçar aqui não? Aquelas unhas dela seriam perfeitas...-y**

**Hyoga: ¬¬...**

**Pra completar a galera, os prateados chegaram. Todos eles, sem exceção, estavam fudidos, ensangüentados e com suas armaduras ferradas. E geral tava dando porrada em Argol.**

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: O.O'**

**Cavaleiros de Bronze: o.O'**

**Dante: - o mais fudido entre todos- PORRA, ARGOL! A CULPA É TODA SUA! OLHA SÓ COMO A GENTE TÁ? PRINCIPALMENTE EU! EU TIVE QUE LUTAR CONTRA O TIO BIN LADEN! TOMEI BAZUCADA, TIRO DE ESCOPETA, GRANADA...**

**Seiya: - ouvindo Dante- e como você ainda tá vivo?**

**Dante: CALA A BOCA, IMITAÇÃO DA ÉGÜINHA POCOTÓ!**

**Argol: - cheio de galos na cabeça- ç.ç...poxa, eu só quis ajudar...**

**Dante: MAS NUM AJUDOU! SÓ PIOROU AS COISAS! TINHA QUE SER LOIRO BURRO MESMO!Ò.Ó'**

**Misty: assim você tá ofendendo a classe dos loiros! Você também é loiro, fofi...**

**Dante: EU SEI! MAS SÃO MELIANTES COMO ESSE SER...- aponta pra Argol- QUE DÃO MÁ FAMA PROS LOIROS!**

**Capela: calma, cara. Vai ficar estressado à toa? Já aconteceu...**

**Shiva: ainda bem que eu num sou loiro!**

**Ágora: nem eu...-y**

**No meio da discussão, ouve-se um barulho de descarga... A gota foi geral...**

**Aioria: o Babel ainda tá se cagando?**

**Shiryu: provavelmente...o.o'**

**Misty: por isso que num como comida baiana. Eu só como salada, pra manter a minha linda e esbelta forma de Deusa, quer dizer, Deus grego.**

**Aioria: - grita pra Misty- BICHO FEIO DA PORRA!XD**

**Misty: inveja mata, fofi...- dá uma piscadinha pra Aioria-**

**Aioria: sai, capeta...¬¬'**

**Saga: bem, a farra tá boa mas ainda não encontramos o Mú. KIKI! VEM CÁ! – gritou Saga.**

**Kiki viera correndo da 1ª casa.**

**Saga: Kiki, aonde está seu mestre? Ele sumiu do mapa!**

**Dante: não me fale em mapas!Ò.ó'**

**Saga: num falei com você, vassourão...¬¬**

**Dante: ò.ó'**

**Kiki: bem...meu mestre ainda num chegou...**

**Shina: - tava passando por ali e resolveu abrir o bico- o Mú já chegou faz tempo. Ele se escondeu no banheiro...**

**-gota generalizada-**

**Saga: peraí...então quer dizer que o Mú nunca saiu do Santuário?**

**Shina: exato...ele estava na Casa de uma das amazonas...**

**Aioria: o Mú tem cara de santo, mas come quieto...**

**Aioros: é mesmo...XD**

**Marin: - chegando também- ele disse que estava lá pra poder pedir pra Elly pra ela dizer pra Hilda que ele quer se casar com ela.**

**Máscara da Morte: CASAR?**

**Kanon: obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...festaaaaaaaa...**

**De dentro do banheiro, Mú escutava a conversa toda.**

**Mú: merda. A Shina tinha que abrir o bocão...o.o'**

**Tomou coragem e foi encarar os dourados, os prateados e os bronzeados.**

**Mú: -/ oi, pessoal! Como vocês estão?**

**Saga: - deu aquela olhada pra geral e grita- PEGUEM ESSE MELIANTE! E DEPOIS, MONTINHO NELE!**

**Mú: T-T...nãooooooooooooo! – sai correndo, mas tropeça e cai de cara no chão-**

**Vendo o vacilo do cavaleiro de Áries, os cavaleiros do zodíaco pulam todos de uma vez em cima de Mú. Pra dar mais impacto, o último a pular no montinho foi Aldebaran de Touro.**

**Mú: EU VOU MORRER! X.X'...- embaixo daquele monte de homem.**

**Saga: - no meio do montinho- foda-se ...geral aqui vai morrer esmagado por causa do Deba...mas você vai Ter o que merece...¬¬**

**Mú: MAS ASSIM...NUM...V..OU..PO...DER...CONTINUAR...MINHA...HISTÓRIA...- desmaia.**

**Geral sai de cima de Mú e Shaka acode o coitado.**

**Shaka: - estapeando a cara de Mú- ACORDA, INFELIZ!**

**Mú: ai...mãe de quem?x.x'**

**Shaka: - esmurrando a cara de Mú- acorda meliante...**

**Mú: já acordei, já acordei...T-T'**

**Saga: vai continuar sua história? ¬¬**

**Mú: vou...mesmo com todos vocês interrompendo...T-T'**

**Saga: acho bom...¬¬**

**Não percam no próximo episódio, Mú vai, finalmente, continuar essa maldita história que tá mais parecendo um conto épico. XD**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Bom, povão...eu sei que vocês têm tido uma paciência de Jó e que estão secos pra saber o final da história do Mú. Bem, pra adiantar, a história tá quase no fim e tô pensando se vou fazer mesmo aquela coisa de 3 finais.**

**Aquarius Lunara: aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...porra...viu só! Quem espera sempre alcança! Tá aí a porra da história...**

Ishtar Canavon: valeu por gostar da parte dos prateados terem se perdido, por causa que o Argol tinha visto o mapa de cabeça pra baixo. Foi a melhor que pensei na hora de digitar.

**Bem, quanto ao resto do povão, VALEU PELA PREFERÊNCIA!**


	15. Parte 15

**A verdadeira história de Mu de Áries...**

**Capítulo XV: dando continuidade...**

**Depois do super montinho gigantesco e enormemente pesadão em cima do cavaleiro de Áries, este resolve dar continuidade à sua história, depois de tanto tempo. Kiki, que estava gravando tudo e já tinha umas 3 fitas K7 e duas de vídeo gravadas, foi chamar o resto do povo que queria ouvir a história também. Chamou as moças do Santuário, Ishtar, Leona, Lunara, Emily, Íris, Shunrey, Dina; chamou também as pirralhadas das famílias de Gêmeos, Leão e Aquário e a Deusa Athena...o.o'. A cara de todos foi de espanto quando a Athena adentrou a casa de Áries, com sua pose imponente de Deusa Grega e sentando-se em meio aquela plebe de cavaleirinhos meliantemente bocós...XD. Seiya escondeu-se no cantinho, pra que ela não o visse.**

**Mú: bem, posso dar continuidade à minha história, pelo amor de deus? Ç.ç'**

**Saga: por mim, tudo bem..ù.ú'**

**Mú: e quanto aos outros? I.i'**

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: por nós, tá tranqüilo...**

**Cavaleiros de prata: o mesmo aqui...**

**Cavaleiros de bronze: aqui também..o.o'**

**Mú: bem, precisou de um dia inteiro pra que vocês entendessem que eu queria terminar minha história, hein? ¬¬'**

**Kanon: XD...liga não...antes tarde do que nunca...**

**Mú: bem...o.o'...eu num lembro aonde eu tinha parado...**

**Kiki: se preocupa não, mestre Mú..eu gravei tudinho em fitas de vídeo...**

**Máscara da Morte: moleque esperto...P**

**Mú: porra..assim num dá..até o Papa você chamou, Kiki...**

**Papa: -sentado lá no fundo da casa de Áries, num troninho- não te preocupas meu filho..podes continuar tua história...-fala de um jeito que ninguém entende.**

**Shaka: sim, Grande Pombo...¬¬**

**Aioria: uahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahha...Grande Pombo...uahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahhahahhaaha..essa foi boa, loiro magrelo...uahahahahahhahahahhahahha...-tendo uma crise de riso.**

**Mú: T-T..assim não vai dar..eu nunca vou continuar minha história...**

**Shina: porra,continua logo e deixa esses seres aí falando...¬¬'**

**Mú: boa idéia..o.o'**

**Máscara da Morte: ¬¬'...tá doido de continuar essa porra, sem a gente ouvir, né?**

**Shura: tsc tsc tsc...ù.ú'...você, hein Mú..quem diria...**

**Shion: cadêee...minha pinga...? hic..**

**Dohko: porrrra...scheilá...pega cualquer coisa...aí..pra nóisch beberrr...-arrota.**

**Mú: -senta-se, desconsolado no chão e começa a fazer birra que nem criança pequena- AIIIIII...EU QUERO CONTINUAR MINHA HISTÓRIAAAAAAA...TT'**

**-gota generalizada-**

**Saga: puta que pariu...às vezes eu me pergunto porque eu escolhi vocês como cavaleiros de Ouro...¬¬'**

**Kanon: porque a gente é legal..D**

**Saga: cala a boca, porque você num pode opinar...você nem é cavaleiro de ouro...¬¬**

**Kanon: T-T'**

**Miro: - compenetrado em sua leitura sobre Chaves e Chapolim.**

**Kamus: ¬¬...isso já tá me deixando com raiva...**

**Miro: -faz careta pra kamus- P**

**Kamus: -pega as revistas de Chaves e Chapolim e soca dentro da boca de Miro, fazendo-o engolir junto com um copo d'água gelado- avisei, não? ¬¬**

**Miro: -engolindo ,com dificuldade, as revistas- T-T'...**

**Aioros: - vendo a cena entre o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário e o de escorpião- o.O'...Kamus..pra quê tanta violência nesse seu coraçãozinho?**

**Kamus: quer experimentar também? ¬¬'**

**Aioros: não, obrigado..-y...já almocei...**

**Seiya: -cantando Pégasus Fantasy- Daikishimeta kokoro no kosumo...**

**Geral começar a tacar ovo, tomate, melancia, nabo...XD...em Seiya e também começam a vaiá-lo...**

**Todos os cavaleiros: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...cai fora!**

**Seiya: i.i'...ai..gente...eu só quis animar o ambiente...**

**Saga: você não anima nada, só desanima...¬¬**

**Seiya, depois dessa, foi pro canto da depressão eterna, aonde tava Argol, chorando incessantemente...**

**Seiya: eu entendo sua dor...**

**Argol: entende porra nenhuma...ç.ç**

**Seiya: e por que eu não entendo? Geral não gosta de eu...ç.ç..**

**Argol: eu num tô chorando por isso não, porra**

**Seiya: então, porque?o.O'**

**Argol: é que você sentou em cima da minha mão..i.i'**

**Seiya; ah, desculpa...XD...-sai de cima da mão de Argol.**

**Argol: brigada...ç.ç**

**Voltando pro resto do mundo...**

**Mú: posso ou não continuar minha história?i.i'**

**Saga: já falei que pode, porra...eu sou o Grande Mestre , então o que eu decido é opinião de geral...ù.ú**

**Aioria: ¬¬'...a ditadura militar acabou faz tempo, sabia?**

**Saga: -gota-**

**Aldebaran: porra, Mú, meu amigão...-senta ao lado do amigo- toma uma Skol que faz bem...-dá uma latinha de Skol pro Mú.**

**Mú: T-T...brigado...-começa a tomar a cerveja.**

**Marin: O.O'...Mú!Você toma cerveja?**

**Mú: tomo sim, por que?**

**Shina: mas você é tão certinho...ii...quem diria..**

**Mú: a vida nesse Santuário me fez começar a beber...meu primeiro porre foi no churrascão que o Deba deu pros brasileiros e chamou só eu...ii'...**

**Aldebaran: porra...lógico que só chamo meu amigão aqui...o único que chorou quando eu morri na batalha contra Hades...ç.ç..esse sim é meu amigo...- abraça Mú, deixando-o sem ar.**

**Mú: Deba..menos...x.x'...**

**Aldebaran: ah, desculpa...u.u'**

**Mú: posso ou não continuar minha história?**

**Geral: podeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...o/**

**Mú: -gota-**

**Kanon: continua logo que essa porra tá parecendo conto épico..XD**

**Mú: bem..onde eu tinha parado...ah sim...**

"**_... De fato, eu estava apaixonado por aquela menina...ela tinha lindos olhos verdes e longos cabelos dourados.. sua pele era alva e pura... Fiquei pensando naquela jovem durante o dia todo... as garotas do estabelecimento ficaram fazendo 'conversinhas' ao meu respeito naquele dia...de noite, mal consegui trabalhar... e pedi à cafetina que me desse aquele dia de trabalho como dia de folga...ela concedeu-me...fui para meu quarto e deitei em minha cama...fiquei olhando pro teto...somente a pensar naquela jovem dama...tão linda..e tão refinada... ' às vezes, as mais belas maçãs vêm junto com as podres no mesmo pacote..' pensei...' como aquela menina..poderia ser a filha de uma mulher vulgar e que já tinha dado pra meio mundo...e quem sabe..qual seria o pai daquela moça...'..nisso, acabei adormecendo... simplesmente acordei com um leve tocar em minha testa...era aquele anjo de candura ... a menina.. a moça por quem me apaixonara deveras... de súbito, levei um baita susto... ouvi a voz doce da jovem dizendo-me: ' Por que o susto? Sou tão feia assim pra você se assustar?'...ela sorriu..fiquei sem jeito..mas respondi: ' ah!...n-não é isso não..que isso... você é muito linda e até parece um anjo...' ela continuou sorrindo... e fiquei muito mais sem jeito...até fiquei enrubescido com aquele sorriso... ' er... eu disse algo engraçado, senhorita?' ela disse: ' Não...e você acha que sou um anjo de candura? Hihi.. obrigada... qual o seu nome, se não for-lhe incômodo dizer-me...' ...' Meu nome, er.., é Mú..' ...' interessante e bem diferente seu nome, sabia.. ', disse-me aquela bela moça... ' er... e qual seu nome? Ah! Você pode dizer se quiser..num tô te obrigando a nada..! ' falei-lhe meio assustado... ' Bem, meu nome é Yuna.. sou filha de Helen, a sua patroa.. '..._**

**_Aquela doçura toda ainda me deixava mais desejoso daquela linda menina.Queria tê-la em meus braços, por uma noite apenas...Ter aquele anjo, ofegante sob meu corpo e se entregando de corpo e alma, pra mim...mas isso ficara apenas no desejo...Ela ainda me olhava, intrigada...o que tanto ela me olhava? Então, sua doce voz me disse...' Mú, esse é seu nome, certo?'..Respondi-lhe que sim...' Eu já o tinha visto por aqui e...hihi...fiquei encantada por você...você é uma pessoa doce e diferente de todos aqui...diferente da minha mãe...por que ainda estás aqui? Podias te tornar cavaleiro...meu padrasto é um dos antigos cavaleiros de Athena...por que você não fala com ele? Aí ele te treina e você sai dessa vida devassa...'. Aquela proposta não era ruim...mas, abandonar a senhora Helen, aquela que abrigou minha mãe quando ela mais precisava? Acho que não seria correto...disse pra Yuna que iria pensar no caso...que ainda não tinha certeza de nada...Fiquei pensando nisso durante vários e vários dias...pensava na Yuna, nessa tal vida de cavaleiro...em abandonar a senhora Helen...um dia, enquanto estava trocando de roupa em meu quarto, Yuna adentrou meus aposentos e trancou a porta. Aquela atitude me assustou. Aquela doçura de menina...com pensamentos devassos? Acho que não...eu podia estar errado... Foi então que minhas suspeitas estavam certas...Yuna começou a se despir e ficou pelada na minha frente. Soltou seus cabelos loiros e ela ficou à imagem da deusa Afrodite. Meus olhos ficaram fitando aquela beleza toda...não conseguia sair do lugar...Yuna foi se aproximando de mim..até que nossos corpo ficaram bem juntos...não resisti e possuí Yuna naquela noite. Aquilo foi minha sentença de morte. No dia seguinte, Helen arrombou a porta do quarto e pegou Yuna e eu deitados na cama, abraçados e sem roupa. Helen quase bateu na filha, mas eu impedi. Por conta disso, Helen me expulsou do prostíbulo. Fiquei a vagar pelas ruas, sem rumo...foi então que segui para as regiões mais remotas da China e da Índia...mais precisamente na região de Jamiel. Andei e andei muito. Até que encontrei um velho ancião que vivia sentado em frente a uma cachoeira. Ele aconselhou-me a seguir aquilo que meu coração mandasse..."_**

**Dohko interrompe Mú...**

**Dohko: essche daí schou euuuuuuu...-arrota.**

**Shaka: é mesmo? Não me diga...¬¬'**

**Dohko: -arrota de novo-**

**Mú: -gotona- posso continuar, fazendo o favor?ii'**

**Saga: pode..ù.ú'**

**Mú: brigado...ç.ç...**

"**_...ainda assim, segui sem rumo algum. Subi uma montanha imensa e sua névoa era muito densa...mas, mesmo assim, segui...e segui...sempre em frente..até que deparei-me com um cemitério de cavaleiros. Aquelas ossadas começaram a ganhar vida e eu não sabia o que fazer. Senti uma força estranha correr o corpo. Mas nada saía. Fiquei imóvel, até que, lá ao longe, uma luz destruiu todas aquelas ossadas. Eu tinha visto a luz...e no meio daquela luz, eu vi um vulto..."_**

**Seiya interrompe...**

**Seiya: era um poste?o.O'**

**Mú: não...**

**Shiryu: então era uma barraquinha de refresco?O.o'**

**Mú: também não..ii'**

**Shaka: uma vela? O.O'**

**Mú: não..¬¬'**

**Shun: o Super-Homem?**

**Mú: não!**

**Kiki: você viu a Britney Spears?**

**Mú NÃO, PORRA!**

**Shina: ah, já sei...você viu o vulto da Igreja universal do Reino deus? -y**

**Mú: não, cacete!**

**Hyoga: então foi Jesus!**

**Mú: nãoooooo...ç.ç...**

**Saga: se não foi tudo isso, então foi o Goku mandando um Kame hame Há...?**

**Mú: não!**

**Marin: você viu o Faustão sorteando um televisor de 50 polegadas?**

**Mú: nãoooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Aioria: então o quê? Ou quem? ¬¬'**

**Mú: foi meu mestre Shion!**

**Shion: schô euu..porrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...-arrota.**

**Dohko: nóisch é staile...hic...-segurando uma garrafa de pinga.**

**Mú: posso continuar?¬¬**

**Shion: podiiiii...hic...**

**Mú: bem..deixa eu ver...**

**Continua...**

**Notas de pé de página...**

**Pois é...a história do Mú tá chegando no final...até que enfim...e os 3 finais ainda estão de pé...deêm sugestões de como isso termina...ii'...pode ser qualquer coisa mesmo...**


	16. Parte 16

**A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries...**

**Capítulo XVI: o bebum e o sóbrio...o.o' – final 1-**

**Continuando...**

**Mú: bem...deixa eu ver...ah, sim...**

"**_...ainda assim, segui sem rumo algum. Subi uma montanha imensa e sua névoa era muito densa...mas, mesmo assim, segui...e segui...sempre em frente..até que deparei-me com um cemitério de cavaleiros. Aquelas ossadas começaram a ganhar vida e eu não sabia o que fazer. Senti uma força estranha correr o corpo. Mas nada saía. Fiquei imóvel, até que, lá ao longe, uma luz destruiu todas aquelas ossadas. Eu tinha visto a luz...e no meio daquela luz, eu vi um vulto...Aquele vulto, com apenas um levantar de seu dedo indicador, destruiu aquelas ossadas. Era um vulto que tinha um cabelo bem grande e foi se aproximando de mim...foi então que, a uma certa distância...senti...um cheiro de álcool vindo daquele vulto..._**

_**Homem: queim é voschê! Queim mandouu..hic...o menino da entrega das pingasch antes do dia!..Porraaaa...hic...uia...schão três...- tá tão bêbado que vê três Mú's-...**_

_**Mú: hã...meu nome é Mú e eu vim aqui em busca de iluminação...eu..tô procurando um sentido pra minha vida...**_

_**Homem: veio aqui o quê! Hic...aqui num é a companhiaaa de luz pra Ter iluminaschão não..hic...- abraçado na garrafa de pinga- e por que voschê mugiuuuu? Voschê é filho de vaca! Hic!**_

_**Mú: - gota oceânica- errrrr...não, meu senhor...o meu nome é Mú...me disseram que eu podia vir aqui em busca de ajuda...**_

_**Homem: tá lhegal...vou te ajudar..- cuspindo litros de saliva no jovem Mú-...mas antes..hic..vou me apreschentar...meu nome é Shion...cavaleiro de Áries...hic...moro nescha porra de lhugar , longe de tudo..hic...**_

_**Mú: - gota homérica e pensando- devia Ter comprado um guarda-chuva...¬¬'**_

_**Shion: vem cumigo, rapá.. - andando e cambaleando que nem bêbado...aliás...ele tá bêbado...**_

_**Acompanhei aquele pinguço, quer dizer, aquele homem até a sua moradia. A casa era um tanto estranha: não tinha portas para entrar. Fiquei pasmado que nem bocó ali, na frente daquele lugar..."**_

Shion: as pingasch fazem parrte da minha vida...desde os velhos tempos..hic...-filosofando-

**Dohko: nóisch é staile, porraaaa...-arrota-**

**Shaka: ai, caralho...¬¬'..vocês num podem esperar até o Mú terminar a história não?**

**Shion: calha a bocaaa, scheu infeliz...eu schou o mestre descha porraaa..e mando em todosch vocêschs,..hic..**

**Saga: mestre é o caralho! eu mando nessa merda aqui! Você num passa de presunto no frigorífrico..¬¬**

**Shion: ôooo...porraaaaaaaaaaaa...voschês trêis aíii..-vendo três Sagas-...purrr que voschês num calham a droga da boca e fica quietinho aí nu cantinhuuuuu..hic...esperandu o Mú terminar escha droga de história..?**

**Saga: porra, eu ainda discuto com bêbado...eu mereço...¬¬**

**Mú: -chorando ali no cantinho da depressão eterna- T-T nhaiiiiiiii...posso acabar?**

**Kanon: - dormindo, encostado na pilastra, babando pra caralho-**

**Saga: pode sim, Mú..manda ver...**

**Mú: brigado...ç.ç**

" _**O homem ligeiramente bêbado falou comigo , antes de entrar na casa...**_

_**Shion: vai ficar aí parado! Entra...**_

_**Mú: entrar como! Se num tem portas pra entrar...o.O'**_

_**Shion: MAS É MUITO BURRO MESCHMO...¬¬'..A GENTE ENTRA AQUI, USANDO A TELECINESEEEEE..HIC..**_

_**Mú: ah! Tá ..só que tem um problema..eu num sei usar a telecinese...¬¬'**_

_**Shion: E QUER QUE EU TE ENSCHINE?**_

_**Mú: claro...**_

_**Shion: PERAÍ...DEISCHXA EU RIR...UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... – cai no chão de tanto rir.**_

_**Mú: - gota homericamente grande- ¬¬'**_

_**Shion: eu vou te enschinar o básicu...a técnica de teleporte...**_

_**Aquele homem começa a se concentrar e desaparece, mas logo depois, reaparece no buraco do precipício e cai lá...**_

_**Shion: PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –cataplof...ouve-se o som do pinguço se estabacando no fundo do precipício.**_

_**Mú: - gota-**_

_**Shion reaparece, só que todo sujo de terra e com um monte de pedras grudadas em seus cabelos verdes. Apenas olhei aquela cena e pensei ' puta que pariu...me mandaram pra servir de escravo pra pinguço..que merda..¬¬'... O homem que me ajudou no cemitério tava mais parecendo um pudim de cana , agora. Parece que quando ele caiu no fundo do precipício, bebeu mais caninha da roça..¬¬'**_

_**Shion: meu rapaiz..vamosch deischar ischu pra amanhã...x.x –cai no sono.**_

_**Mú: -vendo o cara cair de sono- '..eu mereço..."**_

Máscara da Morte: o.O'...peraí, então você tá dizendo que você, Mú, virou escravo do Shion!

**Mú: é...mais ou menos...u.u...em troca dos meus serviços, ele me ensinava as técnicas dele...**

**Aioria: uahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..Mú é empregado doméstico!**

**Mú: sou, não...fui..ç.ç..com muito orgulho!ò.ó**

**Aioros: Mú, quanto é que você cobra pra limpar minha casa, hein!**

**Mú: ¬¬...vai levar porrada. Posso continuar, cacete!**

**Shura: continuar com o cacete! Isso daí é com o Misty...o.o'**

**Misty: AI, BOFES! CADÊ ! CADÊ O DITO CUJO?**

**Shaka: tá lá dentro da calça do Seiya..xD**

**Misty: - foi lá, meteu a mão dentro da calça de Seiya, tirou o treco pra fora e...vocês sabem-**

**Shion: puuuuta Qui pariuuuuu...num é houráriuuuuuu pra eschas porrrrassssch não...hic...**

**Dohko: teim doido pra tudiooooooooooo..hic..- arrota logo em seguida-**

**Mú: posso continuar!**

**Seiya: SOCOOOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOO! ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUIIIIIIIII!**

**Saga: -joga um lençol pro Misty- aproveita aê..xD**

**Shaka: - joga uma amordaça pra Misty- isso daí é pro meliante aí num ficar interrompendo a história com os gritos...¬¬**

**Misty: - com a boca cheia de...errr...num preciso falar o que é né?- craruuuu..D**

**Afrodite: ele que num me venha me dar uma bitoca depois, com essa porra do Seiya na boca..¬¬**

**Máscara da Morte: ué, mas eu pensei que você fosse...hm..hm..**

**Alguém tapa a boca de Máscara da Morte.**

**Leona: fica quieto..lembra daquela promessa que a gente fez pro biba-mor! Ò.ó**

**Máscara da Morte: aé, foi mal..hehe**

**Aioria: ¬¬'..que porra é essa daí, hein Leona e Macarena!**

**Leona: o.o'...num pensa besteira não, Aioria...ó.ò...eu só calei a boca dele pra que ele num falasse demais.**

**Máscara da Morte: é isso mesmo. Eu já tenho namorada, a Celes..**

**Mú: - cantando- coelhinho se eu fosse como tu, tirava a mão do bolso e botava ela no Cuelhinho...¬¬...-pára- dá pra vocês se mancarem por favor?**

**Leona: foi mal, Muzinho...oo'**

**Máscara da Morte: continua aê, véio.**

**Mú: continuando...**

"_**Os dias se passaram e meu treinamento foi duro e árduo...quer dizer...**_

_**Mú: mestre Shion, como eu faço pra mover aquele pedregulho enorme!o.o'**_

_**Shion: -abraçado numa garrafa de pinga e conversando com a mesma- eu schei que voschê anda meiuuu schozinhaaa...hic...mas eu tô aqui pra tiiii fazerr companhia...hic...**_

_**Mú: - capota horrorosamente-**_

_**Shion: - olha pra seu aprendiz- QUE QUE FOIII, MULEQUE! HIC...NUNCA ME VIU NHÃO! HIC...**_

_**Mú: mestre...eu preciso de sua ajuda aqui. É difícil mover essa pedra, com apenas o poder da mente.**_

_**Shion: E VOSCHÊ ACHOU QUE FOSCHE FÁCIL! UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...- capota no chão de tanto rir, mas cai abraçado ainda na garrafa de pinga-**_

_**Mú: - com aquela veia estourada no canto da testa- MESTRE! DEIXE DE PALHAÇADA E VENHA ME AJUDAR NO TREINAMENTO!**_

_**Shion: agora que voschê falhou com toda essa delicadeza...¬¬...hic...vou penschar no casuuu...hic...errrrr...nhão...ahahahahahahahahahah...hic..-arrota-**_

_**Mú: eu vou chorar...T-T**_

_**Shion: chega descha palhaçada..¬¬...é assim que a gente faz...- move a pedra com a força da mente, como se estivesse movendo uma pena de cima de superfície plana-**_

_**Mú: O.O**_

_**Shion: muleque idiota...¬¬...hic...num schabe fazer as coisas direito e vive dependendo dos outrosch...hic...**_

_**Depois daquela demonstração que meu mestre me deu, fiquei durante dias e dias treinando a telecinese. Um dia, eu a dominei.**_

_**Mú: Mestre! Consegui! Dominei a telecinese!**_

_**Shion: - enchendo a cara de vodka- AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...JÁ TAVA NA HORA, PIVETE!HIC...**_

_**Mú: e vai ser agora que vai começar meu verdadeiro treinamento! – com aquele brilho no olhar-**_

_**Shion: errr...nhão...ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..-arrota-**_

_**Mú: mestre querido!T-T por que fazes estas coisas comigo!**_

_**Shion: puuuurque é divertiduuuuu...ahahahahahahahahahah...-arrota outra vez-**_

_**Mú: quer dizer que eu só sirvo pra sua diversão pessoal! T-T"**_

Geral capota...

**Mú: oO'...não pensem besteiras...**

**Shion: Mú.;..olha comuuuu voschê narra eschas coisas...¬¬**

**Mú: foi mal, mestre...u.u**

" _Shion: é...voschê faiz as besteiras e eu ficuuuu rindo...ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...-cai de tanto rir-_

_**Mú: mestre! Pare de beber, plis!**_

_**Shion: - fuzila Mú com aquele olhar de maníaco assassino- lhargar a pinga santa de cada dia! NHEM MORTO!HIC! QUER MORRER, MULEQUI?HIC...**_

_**Mú: foi mal, mestre. Mas você podia dar mais atenção ao seu discípulo aqui do que para essa garrafa de pinga que você vive carregando.**_

_**Shion: a garrafa é maisch importanti...ela é minha companheira de tempos...ii'**_

_**Mú: T-T...aiiiiiiii...que mestre cruel eu tenho.**_

_**E durante 12 horas inteiras, Shion e eu ficamos discutindo sobre pingas e treinamento. Até que, nós paramos, por causa que meu mestre se mijou pernas abaixo, por causa da pinga consumida em excesso. Depois disso, meu mestre resolveu dar o devido treinamento para mim e acreditem, ele largou a pinga por 14 dias."**_

Shion: foram us pioris diasch pra mim...ç.ç 

**Mú: ii'...**

" **_No 15º dia, meu mestre saíra para uma conferência importante._**

_**Shion: Mú, meu caro discípulo. Viajarei por alguns meses e vou precisar que você fique no meu lugar durante este tempo.**_

_**Mú: O.O'...mestre, tem certeza de que esse é você! – põe a mão na testa de Shion-**_

_**Shion: ¬¬...tenho...- tira a mão do garoto-...eu sei que é raro que não beber de manhã cedo, mas não se esqueça de que eu fiquei sem beber por 14 dias inteiros.**_

_**Mú: sim, mestre...**_

_**Shion: bom, posso contar com você para me substituir?**_

_**Mú: pode, mestre..D**_

_**Shion: bem...então..até a volta...**_

_**Meu mestre partiu. Fiquei sozinho naquela casa estranha, treinando vários e vários dias seguidos. Até que recebi uma visita...**_

_**toca a campainha-**_

_**Mú: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Campainha! Aqui! ¬¬...**_

_**E lá fui eu atender e para a minha surpresa, era o Grande Mestre do Santuário.**_

_**Mú: - parado que nem um bocó na porta-**_

_**Mestre: o.õ...vai ficar só me olhando ou vai me deixar entrar?**_

_**Mú: ah! Pode entrar...é que eu fiquei surpreso...**_

_**Mestre: com a minha vinda? D**_

_**Mú: não... é que eu descobri que essa casa tem porta.**_

_**Mestre: - capota-**_

_**Mú: hãããããã...o que deseja, vossa santidade?**_

**_Mestre: vim aqui para ver Shion de Áries...ele está?_**

**_Mú: não..no momento ele não se encontra..._**

**_Mestre: ah, bom..já que ele num está, te nomeio novo cavaleiro de Áries..._**

**_Mú: O.O! –desmaia-_**

**_Mestre: -joga água fria na cara do novo cavaleiro-_**

**_Mú: hã? O que? O.O'...então..agora eu sou o novo guerreiro protetor de Áries! Que emoção!\o/_**

**_Mestre: na verdade, eu só te nomeei, porque num tem ninguém melhor...xD_**

**_Mú: - capota lindamente-_**

**_Mestre: bem, é só isso...- retira-se-_**

**_Mú: ai, num acredito...hmmmm...YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FINALMENTE ME DERAM VALOR!"_**

Mú: e foi assim que me tornei cavaleiro... 

**Todos ficam de boca aberta, com aquela gota enoooooooorme.**

**Shion: PERAÍIII! QUER DIZER QUE VOSCHÊ SCHÓ VIROU CAVALHEIRO PUUUUR CAUSA QUE EU NUM TAVA LHÁ PRA IMPEDIRRRR...**

**Mú: mas virei cavaleiro, pronto e ponto..¬¬**

**Kiki: que história ridícula...--'**

**Mú: é, mas que todo mundo ficou aqui para ouvir..¬¬**

**Saga: grandes coisas..¬¬**

**Kanon: - acorda- hein? cuma? Onde? Quando?**

**Dohko: - dormiu lá no chão mesmo, abraçado a uma garrafa de pinga-**

**Máscara da Morte: ¬¬'...eu perdi um tempo precioso da minha vida. Eu podia estar matando geral agora...mas não..eu fiquei pra ouvir um imbecil contar sua história idiota.**

**Mú: mas você bem que gostou, né Macarena!**

**Máscara da Morte: MACARENA É A MAMÃEZINHA!**

**Mú: - sai andando-**

**Geral fica com aquela cara de idiota, e depois começa a debandada.**

**Subida para a casa de Leão-**

**Leona: ainda bem que eu num tava aqui desde o começo...-.-'**

**Aioria: é...mas eu tava..T-T...**

**Leona: quer ir embora agora?**

**Aioria: é, pode ser...¬¬**

**Leona: tem comida bem gostosa hoje...**

**Aioria: tô precisando é relaxar...-.-'**

**Leona: o.o'...relaxar? quer que eu faça massagem nas suas costas?**

**Aioria: - sai agarrando a Leona ali mesmo na escada-**

**FIM...(?)**

**Obs.: ahhh, povão! Desculpa a demora, mas é que eu ando muitíssimo ocupada ultimamente. Por enquanto só o final 1 estará disponível. Mas assim que eu entrar de férias, os outros 2 serão redigidos.../...o final foi tosco..xD...mas, quem disse que essa história termina aí. Aioria e Leona vão Ter sua fic... em breve. Beijo pra todo mundo aê!**


	17. Parte 17

**A verdadeira história de Mú de Áries...**

**Capítulo XVII: o bebum e o sóbrio...o.o' – final 2-**

**Observação: bom, tá na hora do 2º final! Espero que se divirtam! XDDD**

**Mú: continuando...**

" **_Meu mestre partiu. Fiquei sozinho naquela casa estranha, treinando vários e vários dias seguidos."_**

**Shion interrompe a história.**

**Shion: vamusch dar um outro final pra escha joça..descha eu contarrrr..-arrota-**

**Mú: mas, mestre...T-T**

**Shion: maisch nhada...fica calado aí...¬¬'**

**Mú: T-T**

**Shion: agora voschês vaum ouvir a verdadeira versão descha história todaaa...hic!**

**Shaka: ai, meu Buda! Dai-me paciência...**

**Saga: eu sabia...eu sabia que isso não iria dar certo...¬¬**

**Kanon: -cai de cabeça no chão, mas ainda continua a dormir firme e forte-**

**Shura: -montando castelinho de cartas de baralho-**

**Dohko: -bebendo pra caralho-**

**Afrodite: ai gente! Não custa nada ouvir o que o pinguço-mor tem a dizer...P**

**Leona: -.-'**

**Aioria: ¬¬'**

**Aioros: o.o'**

**Afrodite: que que foi dessa vez, hein! Ò.o**

**Aioria: nada não! ¬¬**

**Shion: - taca uma garrafa de pinga na parede- CALHEM A BOCA, SEUS MELIANTES! VÔ CONTAR ESSA PORRAAAA AGORA! HIC!**

**Dohko: apoiaduuuuuu...-arrota-**

**Shion: - pega o microfone- continuanduuuuu...hic!**

" **_Deixei meu aprendiz lá, sozinho, treinando, enquanto fui para uma importante reunião, no Tibete. A reunião , na verdade, era uma conferência internacional de pinguços à toa." _**

**Gota generalizada.**

**Saga: ah, tá! Só podia ser isso mesmo!**

**Shion: FICA CALHADO! Ò.o**

**Saga: ¬¬**

**Shion: CONTINUANDUUUUUUUU...HIC!**

" **_Havia muita gente, de todos os países e muitas barracas, vendendo de tudo um pouco. Haviam incensos, comidas típicas e, o mais importante de tudo, as pingas! O convite, eu tinha recebido do meu grande amigo e companheiro Dohko de Libra, que me indicou o primeiro idiota que aparecesse, pra ficar lá na casa, enquanto eu viajava. Ali, era o meu lugar! Nunca tinha visto tanta pinga e de todos os tipos, juntas num lugar só!_**

**_Shion: - parou na frente de uma barraquinha- .'...quanta coisa boa! Moça! Essa pinga é de quê!_**

**_Moça da barraca: ah, sim! Essa daí é de canela com gengibre! É a melhor pinga da região onde moro! E também é um ótimo revigorante sexual! _**

**_Shion: O.O'...ô louco! Me vê duas dessa!_**

**_Moça da Barraca: sim, claro! ...embrulha pra viagem ou vai tomar aqui mesmo?_**

**_Shion: uma, a jovem moça embrulha pra viagem . A outra, você me dá, que quero ver se é tão boa quanto dizem mesmo._**

**_Moça da barraca: aqui está! São 25 pratas, no total! _**

**_Shion: toma e valeu! – sai correndo-_**

_**Vaguei por duas horas, esperando que a pinga fizesse logo o efeito. E como fez!**_

**_Shion: - vê uma moça linda lá, parada, comendo miojão com carne- Ah! Moça...nunca vi tão belos olhos em toda minha vida! Quem és tu?_**

**_Moça: meu nome é Virgínia. _**

**_Shion: ah, sim! Um belo nome, pra uma bela moça! – pensando: é hoje que a porca torce o rabo!-_**

**_Virgínia: e quem é você?_**

_**Shion: meu nome é Shion. Vim das terras de Jamiel , pra essa importante feira anual.**_

**_Virgínia: ...e, pelo visto, você ficou muito contente mesmo. Será que é a festa ou será que sou eu!_**

**_Shion: por que a senhorita tá falando...- vê o volume na calça dele- ah, tá! – fica vermelho que nem tomate._**

**_Virgínia: xD...não! num liga não! Eu já tô mais que acostumada a ver coisas desse tipo e de todo tamanho._**

_**Shion: - capota horrivelmente-**_

**_Virgínia: o.o'... foi algo que eu disse?_**

**_Shion: bom, já que você tá tão acostumada a isso, vamos ali naquele canto._**

**_E lá fomos nós dois! E como foi bom! Nossa, acho que cheguei a ver estrelas!"_**

Shaka: aê! Esses detalhes a gente não quer saber não. ¬¬' 

**Misty: AI, EU QUERO! CONTA, BOFE! CONTA!**

**Aioria: puta merda! Esse daí só escuta o que não deve.**

**Misty: P**

**Aioros: o velho ali tá explodindo de raiva...o.o' – aponta pra Shion, que tá com cara de chimpanzé raivoso.**

**Aldebaran: - tomando uma Brahma- ah, esses rapazes! Tão estressados! Se fosse lá no brasil tava todo mundo tomando cerveja.**

**Dohko: manda uma deschas aí pra mim, ô grandalhaum! – arrota.**

**Aldebaran: toma! – joga a latinha de Brahma, mas esta acerta na cabeça do véio e ele desmaia.**

**Shion: - quebra outra garrafa- CALHEM A BOCAAAAAA!**

**Shura: mas é muito burro mesmo! Além de quebrar uma garrafa de whisky Scott 12 anos, cortou a mão toda!**

**Cavaleiros em geral: BURRO!**

**Shion: - gota- JÁ FALEI QUE NUM É PRA ABRIR A BOCA! E DEIXE-ME CONTINUAR!**

" depois de uma hora inteira lá no cantinho, Virgínia e eu saímos de lá tão felizes. Ela mal conseguia ficar de pé. Ajudei-a a sentar-se num banquinho ali perto e falei para que ela descansasse.

**_Shion: xD...nossa! essa foi boa! Melhor você ficar por aqui!_**

**_Virgínia: tudo bem! Foi ótimo Ter te conhecido...¬ - pensando: ai, tigrão! A gente tem que se encontrar mais vezes...-_**

**_Deixei a moça lá e fui me bandear para ver o restante da festa. Ah! O Ar da festa tava tão agradável! Tirando a parte dos caras que tavam fumando "cigarrinho de palha", se é que vocês me entendem. Depois de muito tempo mesmo, é que encontrei meu amigo, Dohko, tomando umas e outras numa barraca brasileira._**

**_Dohko: falha rapá! – arrota-_**

**_Shion: Dohko! XDDDD...tava bebendo aqui e nem me ligou!_**

**_Dohko: eu num liguuuu pra homi, nhão! E além do mais, seu celular tava desligado. Tentei falar pelo cosmos, mas tava dando ocupado, porque eu num paguei a conta...XDDDDD_**

**_Shion: xDDDDD..huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua...isso é que dá não pagar as contas!_**

**_Dohko: ah, fala sério! Não venha me dar sermões! Você já num é mais mestre do Santuário, esqueceu!_**

**_Shion: ah, é! Esqueci que aquele infeliz do Saga me matou! XDDDD_**

_**Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do Santuário...**_

**_Grande Mestre: AAAAAAAAAAAATCHIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Tão falando mal de mim...¬¬''_**

_**Voltando pra festa...**_

**_Dohko: Oo te matou! E como é que você tá aqui?_**

**_Shion: longa história, véio! Longa história..._**

**_Dohko: bem, temos muito tempo hoje, não! XD_**

_**Enfim, contei como eu tava vivo...**_

**_Shion: bom, pra começar, num fui eu que aquele idiota matou não! Foi meu irmão, Ares de Altar. Aquele infeliz podia Ter sido cavaleiro de ouro, mas não, quis ficar com o cargo de um de prata. Mas ele deve pensar até hoje que era eu que ele tinha matado...xD_**

**_Voltando ao Santuário..._**

**_Grande Mestre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM! Porra! Deve de ser o Shion falando mal de mim!_**

_**Retornando para a festa...**_

**_Dohko: bem, vamos deixar o passado de lado, porque quem vive de passado é museu! XDDDDD_**

**_Shion: é isso aê! \o/...soube que vai Ter uma competição de quem bebe mais pinga! Vamos participar!_**

**_Dohko: você não participa._**

_**Shion: OO e por que!**_

_**Dohko: deixe o mestre da arte de beber mostrar como a gente deve fazer!**_

**_Shion: e quem é essa santidade no álcool!¬¬_**

**_Dohko: eu, né, infeliz!_**

**_Shion: peraí! Você tá dizendo que é o mestre na arte de beber! Deixa eu rir! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUAHUAHUAAHUAHAUHAUHAU..._**

**_Dohko: ¬¬'_**

**_Bom, participamos, eu e Dohko, do tal concurso. Mas nem eu e nem ele ganhamos. Quem ganhou foi um tal de Saddam Hussein. Dizem que ele era lá das áreas do Iraque."_**

**Argol: num me fala nesse meliante!T-T**

**Seiya: ué! Mas não foi o tal do Bin Laden que atacou você e o restante dos prateados!Oo'**

**Argol: ah,é! É verdade!P**

**Dante: mas é muito anta mesmo!¬¬'**

**Cavaleiros de Prata: JEGUEEEEEEE!**

**Argol: - foi pro canto da depressão eterna-...ii'**

**Shion: -pega uma metralhadora- AÊ!QUEIM NUM QUISERRRR VIRARRR QUEIJUUUU SUIÇUUUU, PÁRA DE ME INTERROMPER!Òo**

**Saga: ai, meu pai!-.-'**

**Shaka: e você tem pai!¬¬'...pensei que você e o Kanon fossem filhos de chocadeira...¬¬**

**Kamus: - tomando coca-cola-**

**Lunara: querido! Você sabe que num pode ficar tomando refrigerante...**

**Aioria: xD..é que ele quer bater o recorde interplanetário de maior arroto...**

**Leona: hã?oo'**

**Aioria: depois eu te conto essa, Leona...xD – abraça a moça e a beija nos lábios.**

**Saga: - soltando fogo pelas ventas- ÒÓ**

**Aioria: mas de novo! Ô véio! A Leona num é mais criança não, sabia?**

**Shion: - metralha as paredes da casa de áries-**

**Mú: minha casinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...T-T**

**Shion: CALHADUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHH! Òo**

" A feira durou mais uma semana. Dohko e eu não faltamos , sequer, a um dia. Aproveitamos ao máximo! No último dia...

_**Shion: - todo manguaçado já, caindo pela sarjeta-..Dohkuuuuuuuu! vamu beber maish um pouquinhuuuuuuuuuu!**_

_**Dohko: - botando tudo pra fora-**_

**_Shion: ô caraiuuuuuuu! É só eu num te darrrr atenção por um minuto que vocshê já vai falhando com outro aê! QUEM É ESSE TAL DE RAUL!Òo_**

_**Dohko: - vomitando mais um pouco-**_

**_Shion: JÁ SCHEI! VOSCHÊ PREFERIIIII ESSE TAL DE RAUL QUE EU NUM É!T-T...SEU MAL-AGRADECIDO!_**

**_Dohko: osh! Olha só! Num é que schaiu o que eu comi onti também! Olha aliiiii!a salsicha du cachorruuuu quenti!xD_**

_**Shion: quem é esse raul! T-T**_

**_Dohko: raul! Schei lhá! Qualquer coisa, nóisch dá um Toddy pra eliiiiii...- arrota-_**

**_Depois dessa pequena discussão, Dohko e eu seguimos pela feira, até as 23 hs, quando as comemorações se encerraram e tudo já tava fechando._**

**_Shion: ué! EU PAGUEI 3000 LIBRASCH PRA VIR PRA CÁ E ESSA MERRRDA JÁ VAI FESCHAR!_**

**_Dohko: mó staile! –arrota-_**

_**Shion: mas que merrdaaaaaa...**_

**_Dohko: é ischu aê!_**

**_Nós dois caímos num sono profundo, depois. Quando acordamos, não sabíamos aonde estávamos. Só sabíamos que estávamos pelados e sem nenhuma grana ou pinga._**

**_Shion: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ME VIOLENTARAMMMMMM!T-T'_**

**_Dohko: ¬¬'...ô anta! Ninguém te violentou não! Limparam a gente! Levaram grana, roupa, pinga..tudo!_**

**_Shion: AS PINGAS NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

_**Dohko: as pingas sim!T-T**_

**_Shion: por que foram tão cruéis conosco! Por quê!_**

**_Dohko: T-T'...agora o negócio é sair pra procurar um telefone e ligar pro seu aprendiz...ii'_**

**_Dohko e eu saímos em busca de um telefone público. Mas antes, fomos arranjar algumas roupas. Paramos em um beco, aonde viviam algumas famílias de classe menos favorecida e roubamos...errrr...pegamos emprestadas por tempo indeterminado, algumas roupas..._**

**_Shion: como é que ficou!ii'_**

_**Dohko: huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua...tá parecendo uma quenga chinesa!xD...**_

**_Shion: -vestido com um vestidinho colado ao corpo, de meia calça e salto alto-...¬¬'..não ria...alguém, será que alguém aqui tem maquilagem!ii'_**

**_Dohko: - vestido que nem uma gueixa japonesa, com um quimono branco, com desenhos de flores e com um par de chinelinhos chineses- acho melhor a gente se vestir assim por enquanto...ii'_**

_**Shion: - usa sua telecinese pra pegar um kit de maquilagem chinês e usa e fica com cara de mulher mesmo-..como ficou!**_

**_Dohko: - passando pó de arroz na cara-...xD..tá linda, fofa!_**

_**Shion: espero que nenhum conhecido nos veja assim! Imagina a vergonha!**_

**_Dohko: é só até a gente ligar pro seu discípulo! Depois a gente troca de roupa._**

**_Shion: ¬¬'...é...é verdade..._**

**_E lá fomos nós, vestidos de mulher, atrás de um telefone público. Levamos cantadas, beliscadas na bunda entre outras coisas..."_**

**Aioria: xD...peraí! vocês se vestiram de mulher! É isso que acabei de ouvir!**

**Shion: nóisch passamusss por dificuldades...purrrr ischu...dohkinhuuu e eu nusch vestimusch de muié...ii'**

**Dohko: - arrota-**

**Afrodite: pelo menos eu nunca me vesti de mulher, fofo!**

**Shion: MASCH EU FALHEI QUE ERA UMA SCHITUAÇAUM DE EMERGÊNCIA!**

**Saga: é...finge que a gente acredita!¬¬'**

**Dohko: MAISCH É VERDADEEEEE...-arrota outra vez.**

**Shion: DEIXA EU CONTINUARRRRRR...ÇÇ'**

**Mú: agora você entendeu pelo que eu passei...ii'**

"**_-tocando aquela musiquinha de missão impossível...-_**

**_Shion: - se dirigindo a um moço que tava numa esquina-...Ai, amor! – falando com a voz afeminada- Aonde posso encontrar um telefone!_**

**_Moço: você...está acompanhada, querida!_**

**_Shion: mas é claro! Por que!oo'_**

**_Moço: e aquela coisa linda ali é a sua amiga! – dá uma olhada fatal pro Dohko._**

**_Shion: ah, sim! Você quer falar com ele...quer dizer...ela!'_**

_**Moço: adoraria...**_

**_Shion: eu vou lá falar com ela...espera só um minutinho._**

**_Eu fui lá falar com o Dohko..._**

**_Shion: aê, dohko! O negócio é o seguinte: o cara ali tá gamadão em você e ele só vai deixar a gente usar um telefone público se você sair com ele._**

**_Dohko: - grita numa altura razoável- COMO É QUE É! TÁ ACHANDO QUE EU SOU BOIOLA! NEM MORTO EU SAIO COM HOMEM!_**

**_Shion: dadas as circunstâncias, à maquilagem e às nossas roupas, você não pode dizer que é homem...e além do mais..- pega um leque- usa isso aqui na frente da sua cara, assim ele num vai tentar te beijar..._**

**_Dohko: vou fazer isso só por causa do telefone...¬¬_**

**_E lá fomos nós..._**

**_Shion: ai, amor! Deixe-me nos apresentar...eu sou Shian e essa daqui, é minha amiga de infância...a..._**

**_Dohko: - tenta fazer uma voz afeminada-...Mayumi..._**

**_Moço: tadinha de você, Mayumi. Tá rouca é! – passando a mão pelos ombros de dohko._**

_**Dohko: - pensando: vou encher esse cara de porrada, depois de tudo isso.-**_

**_Shion: ai..é que ela é meio tímida...'..mas, vamos! Você vai nos deixar usar o telefone não é! – enrolando os cabelos na ponta dos dedos._**

**_Moço: ah,sim! Vocês podem usar o telefone...da minha casa. Aliás, meu lar não fica muito longe daqui. É logo ali, naquela esquina. – aponta, mostrando um lugar todo ferrado, uma cabeça de porco._**

**_Dohko: - pensando: isso não tá me cheirando muito bem.- ¬¬'_**

**_Enfim, fomos pra casa do moço, que nos foi muito gentil. Principalmente, com o Dohko. A casa do rapaz era arrumadinha. Sentamo-nos no sofá e eu procurei pelo telefone. O dito cujo estava na outra mesa e lá fui eu sentar-me na outra poltrona._**

**_Shion: ai, amor! Eu posso ligar interurbano!_**

**_Moço: pode sim! Liga pra onde você quiser! – babando em cima de dohko._**

**_Dohko: senhor, por favor! Contenha-se...ii'_**

**_Moço: - passando a mão pela cintura de dohko- posso me conter, se você não se conter, se é que você me entende..._**

**_Dohko: por favor! Eu sou uma moça de família...- pensando: SHION, SEU FDP! LIGA LOGO!-_**

_**Shion: - ligando-**_

**_Telefonista: o telefone que você discou está fora da área de cobertura ou desligado. Tente mais tarde, obrigada!_**

**_Shion: - gota- ai...tá fora da área...ii'_**

**_Dohko: liga de novo, Shian! – pensando: LIGA LOGO, SENÃO EU TE MATO!-_**

**_Moço: - se engraçando para o lado de dohko- vamos..não precisa ser tímida._**

**_Shion: - ligando e querendo rir da situação-_**

**_Dohko: mas eu sou tímida! –joga o cara no outro canto do sofá._**

**_Moço: adoro mulheres difíceis++...- avança pra cima de Dohko, e este, sai correndo pela casa._**

**_Shion: - conseguiu ligar- Alô, Mú!_**

**_Mú: quem tá falando! A ligação tá ruim!_**

**_Shion: Mú! Sou eu! Seu mestre, Shion! Eu e Dohko estamos precisando de dinheiro pra voltar pra Jamiel!_**

**_Mú: o quê? Vocês vão cantar com o Jamelão!_**

_**Shion: - gota e grita no telefone- DOHKO E EU ESTAMOS PRECISANDO DE DINHEIRO PRA VOLTAR PRA JAMIEL!**_

**_Mú: ah, tá! Mas como é que eu faço pra encontrar vocês?_**

**_Shion: é só procurar nossos cosmos!_**

**_Mú: hein! Dia de são cosme! Mas ainda tá longe!_**

**_Shion: É SÓ NOS ENCONTRAR PELO COSMOS! – se esgoelando._**

**_Mú: ah, tudo bem então!_**

**_Naquela hora, a ligação caiu. E quando me dei conta, não tinha visto mais Dohko e nem o cara que nos foi tão gentil. Só ouvi uns gritos vindos do quarto._**

_**Moço: PELO AMOR DE DEUS! NUM ME MATA!**_

**_Dohko: - vestido com a armadura de Libra- AGORA TU VAI VER COM QUEM TU SE METEU! ROZAN HYAKU RYU HAAAAA!_**

**_Shion: -.-'..._**

**_O lugar todo explodiu e eu saí arrastando Dohko pra um beco sem saída, aonde ele se vestiu de novo de mulher._**

**_Shion: bom trabalho! Tu foi arranjar encrenca com a polícia local e ainda explodiu um edifício, aonde morava 200 pobres! SÓ VOCÊ MESMO!_**

**_Dohko: - passando pó de arroz- ninguém mandou aquele cara ficar dando em cima de mim..uu'...como ficou!_**

**_Shion: ficou ótimo! Mas, pensa bem! Foi por uma boa causa! E Também eu consegui falar com meu discípulo tonto! Minha maquilagem estragou!_**

**_Dohko: não!_**

**_Depois de 20 minutos, Mú chega no local e nos vê vestidos de mulher._**

**_Mú: oo'...errrr..as senhoritas viram dois caras esquisitos!_**

_**Shion: Mú, sou eu! Seu mestre!**_

**_Mú: xD...ficou parecendo uma quenga chinesa, Mestre!_**

_**Dohko: eu disse, não?**_

**_Shion: bom..o importante é que você veio. Quero que você compre roupas masculinas pra nós dois._**

**_Mú: tá..._**

**_Mú demorou mais de 30 minutos, mas finalmente ele trouxe roupas que nos eram mais úteis."_**

Aioros: xD..que coisa, não? 

**Mú: e isso aconteceu mesmo. **

**MM's: xD...e depois fala que não foi escravo!**

**Mú: uu'**

**Deba: ah, gente! Cês tão deixando o Mú sem graça! Só porque ele foi usado como empregado doméstico, carregador de roupas e outra coisas, vocês acham que ele foi escravo!¬¬**

**MM's: oo'..você acabou de responder...**

**Shion: - metralha geral-..¬¬..AINDA NUM ACABEI!**

" **_Dohko e eu no trocamos e finalmente, voltamos a ser as figuras másculas que sobreviveram a uma guerra santa!_**

_**Mú: vamos embora?**_

**_Shion: boa idéia!_**

_**Eu teleportei todos pra minha casa.**_

**_Dohko: se você podia se teleportar, por que não fez isso antes!¬¬_**

**_Shion: ah, eu tinha achado mais divertido fazer as coisas daquela forma ! uu'_**

**_Dohko: como é! Quer dizer que você me fez me vestir de mulher à toa! TU VAI MORRER!_**

**_Shion: ii'..mata eu não, moço!"_**

**Shion: e assim termina escha budega! Hic...**

**Geral: - capotada maneira-**

**Dohko: uu'...lhá sche foi minha masculinidade...uu'**

**Shion: - cai no sono- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC**

**Cavaleiros em geral: e a gente ficou aqui pra isso!¬¬'**

**Mú: foi...ii'**

**Cavaleiros em geral: ah, fala sério!**

**E começou a debandada...**

**...Subida para a casa de Leão...**

**Leona: que coisa, hein? todos ficaram lá ouvindo aquele monte de baboseira pra nada...**

**Aioria: pior fui eu! Que tava lá desde o início...-.-'**

**Leona: ah, acontece!...ei...eu fiz uma comida gostosa pra gente!**

**Aioria: eu tô cansado...-.-'**

**Leona: quer que eu te faça uma massagem, quando chegarmos em casa?ii'**

**Aioria: eu quero é outra coisa! – sai agarrando Leona ali nas escadarias mesmo.**

**FIM...(?)**

**NOTA: agora só tá faltando o 3º final...xD...um dia sai...**


End file.
